


Дер Хексер

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, подштанники, покойники, призраки, утопцы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шульдих - и не только он - попадает в мудреный мир "Ведьмака" А. Сапковского. Что его ждет?<br/>Много что, дорогие мои.</p><p>"Шульдих рассматривал себя в мутной глади болот.<br/>- Я – урод, – сказал он обреченно. – Я седой урод с расцарапанной рожей, одетый в театральный реквизит. А что это за бижутерия? А? Я тебя спрашиваю! – крикнул он мутному болотному отражению. - Впрочем, ничего кулончик, – Он внимательно рассмотрел волчью голову на цепочке. – Немного агрессивно. Байкерский стиль. Годится. Сапоги тоже нормально, хотя можно и повыше, до середины бедра, но и так сойдет, ладно. Но, – Он оттянул пояс штанов и слабо вскрикнул, – Подштанники! Боже мой, за что мне эти страдания!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_Пролог_

\- Это необходимо, – голос Кроуфорда был сухим как киевские сухари - Кроуфорд шуршал бумагой как заправский кот – листал странички с жирным штампом "секретно". - Боевое задание. Возможно, ты спасешь мир. Мир надеется на тебя. Знаю, что зря, но верю! - что нет. Жизнь меня ничему не учит, и я все еще верю в тебя. Ничего нельзя обещать – никто ничего не гарантирует - тебе придется многому учиться. Учиться и переучиваться. Переступать в себе через что-то. Закаляться в горниле. Ты будешь воевать в ближнем бою. Накладывать заклинания. Пить по-черному. Грязно ругаться. Носить подштанники до колена.   
\- Ну, – Шульдих пожал плечами, – не впервой. Ну, может, кроме подштанников. Это обязательно?   
Кроуфорд на секунду засмотрелся в бумаги.   
\- Кажется, да, – сказал он, поразмыслив. – Холщовые подштанники, одна пара. Да, обязательно. Понимаешь, Шульдих, я сам несколько… в растерянности. Этот... тот мир... он безумен. Там все с ног на голову. Шиворот-навыворот. Задом-наперед. Я ни черта не понимаю. Какая-то х... - Кроуфорд кашлянул, - ерунда. Отдает бредом, как перепревшая салака эээ... дерьмом. – Кроуфорд запнулся.   
\- Словарный запас! – воскликнул Шульдих потрясенно.   
\- Я готовился, – Брэд потер переносицу, но не слишком гордо. – Правда, здесь рекомендуется другое слово. Лексика более обсценная. Но я не могу сразу. В таком деле все же нужна постепенность.   
Шульдих пожал плечами.   
\- Но самого главного, Шульдих, я тебе еще не сказал, – Кроуфорд замолчал.   
Пауза длилась слишком долго. Она длилась и длилась.   
Шульдих забеспокоился.   
Наконец Кроуфорд кашлянул и, глядя куда-то поверх головы Шульдиха, ровно сказал:   
\- Тебе нужно будет общаться и спа...трахаться с женщинами. Очень часто. Очень много. У тебя легенда легендарного ё... полового гиганта. – Кроуфорд передернул плечами.   
\- Брэд!!! – И столько адской боли было в этом крике.   
Кроуфорд отвел глаза в правую сторону. 

Рекомендации Шульдих читать не стал – хотя Кроуфорд очень и очень настаивал – пробежался по диагонали разве - решил разобраться на месте – делов-то! не в первый раз! - ему приставили проводочки к вискам – к левому - синий, к правому - красный, и в ту же секунду телепортировали согласно заданным координатам.


	2. Бесштанная команда

_Глава 1_

_Бесштанная команда_

Шульдих рассматривал себя в мутной глади болот.   
\- Я – урод, – сказал он обреченно. – Я седой урод с расцарапанной рожей, одетый в театральный реквизит. А что это за бижутерия? А? Я тебя спрашиваю! – крикнул он мутному болотному отражению. - Впрочем, ничего кулончик, – Он внимательно рассмотрел волчью голову на цепочке. – Немного агрессивно. Байкерский стиль. Годится. Сапоги тоже нормально, хотя можно и повыше, до середины бедра, но и так сойдет, ладно. Но, – Он оттянул пояс штанов и слабо вскрикнул, – Подштанники! Боже мой, за что мне эти страдания! 

Шульдих продрался через бурелом и обнаружил хорошо утоптанную тропинку параллельно бурелому.   
\- Твою мать, – сказал он негромко. 

Вокруг цвели веселые цветочки – всякие ромашки, сверху было голубое небо и желтое солнце, а в воздухе разливались безмятежность и переизбыток кислорода.   
Шульдих очень устал – он три часа лазил по болотам, кочкам и колючим кустам, вдобавок на спине бултыхались два здоровенных меча, а в карманах булькали какие-то пробирки, одну он случайно раздавил, когда поскользнулся на какой-то поганой кочке, и теперь от него воняло просто нестерпимо для обоняния.   
\- От меня люди будут шарахаться! – с надрывом крикнул Шульдих в летние небушко и солнышко. 

Но люди, напротив, собирались вокруг Шульдиха малыми группами и большими толпами – едва Шульдих зашел в какую-то чахлую деревеньку, откуда-то набежали сопливые дети, конопатые грудастые бабы и щуплые сутулые мужики и окружили его рэндомным хороводом, как рождественскую елку.   
Шульдих был в растерянности.   
\- Эээ, здравствуйте, – натужно дружелюбно сказал он. – Как дела?   
\- Мутант пожаловал, – непринужденно неприязненно сказал наименее щуплый мужик. – Рожу бы ему разбить, мутанту. 

***  
\- Ктой-то ты будешь, милсдарь? – поинтересовался цирюльник, вытирая руки о смертельно грязное полотенце   
\- Ну, я ... – Шульдих попытался вспомнить нечитанные инструкции. – Я - злой колдун. Нет! Добрый. Я добрый колдун – и Шульдих умильно улыбнулся. – Я очень добрый колдун и могу вам всем во всем помочь.   
\- Много вас таких... помогальщиков, – цирюльник нехорошо ощерился. – Ходют, девок портют.   
Шульдих занервничал.   
\- Нуу... ээээ. Покрась-ка ты меня, голубчик, в огненный цвет. Седину надо закрашивать. Это пипец какой-то, – доверительно сообщил он. – Седая голова в моем-то юном возрасте. Убить бы Кроуфорда за такие метаморфозы.   
\- Это ты с ентова Кроварда поседел? – заинтересовался цирюльник и загремел чем-то у Шульдиха за спиной. – Попил он с тя кровушки, видать. Похлебал. Вампир, что ль, Кровард твой?   
Шульдих вдруг проникся к работяге безграничным доверием.   
\- Энергетический! – воскликнул он и подпрыгнул на корявом стуле. – Ты меня понимаешь! Энергетический вампир! Кровосос! Изверг!   
Цирюльник с готовностью частотно покивал.   
\- Чо ж тя не понять? Вампиры эти. Вампиры и есть. Дело обычное. Все они такие. Вампиры.   
\- Кроуфорд – особенный, – сказал Шульдих, с некоторой даже гордостью.   
\- А ктой-то тебя милок поцарапал так? Рожу твою? – поинтересовался цирюльник и начал смешивать что-то в грязноватом тазике.   
Шульдих напряженно смотрел за его несвященнодействиями.   
\- А штой-то ты... - Шульдих осекся, - а что ты там смешиваешь, мистер...милсдарь стилист?   
\- А так всего помаленьку, – Цирюльник звучно подтянул матерую соплю, - Кровь гуля, сушеные пиявки, тут обрезки упырских ногтей, тут беладонна, тут тайный ядовитый корешок. Енто краска-мусс, запомни, милсдарь. Не боись, дорогой господин, все будет в лучшем виде, будешь красный, как красное солнышко.

Через час, красный, как красное солнышко, Шульдих вышел из цирюльни и потерянно огляделся вокруг. 

***  
Изба старосты была попросторней остальных, и рожа у мужика напротив была шире среднестатистической по деревне.   
\- Ты кто? Ведьмак? – спросил широкомордый.   
\- Ведьмак, – мрачно сказал замордованный уже Шульдих. – Добрый колдун он же.   
\- А чо красный такой? Волосья – чо? – заинтересовался староста.   
\- А то, – огрызнулся Шульдих, – Для конспирации. Не понимаешь, что ли?   
Староста развел руками.   
\- Мы люди простые, – сказал он, – Мож, и не понимаем чего. Рекогносцировку понимаем. Коллайдер понимаем, адронный. Макроэкономику как дважды два. А чего-нить можем и не разуметь – в глуши живем. Это есть. До городу далеко. Что есть, то есть. Ты мне вот что скажи, милсдарь ведьмак, возмесся ли ты угробить утопцев у нас в речке? Купальный сезон к концу подходит, а никто не купается – тока, понимаешь, расстелешь полотенце на бережку – лезут, дьяволы, без трусов, пугають население.   
\- Это нехорошо, – сказал Шульдих, – без трусов население пугать.   
Староста страшенно обрадовался столь полному пониманию.   
\- Так возмесся, милсдарь? Ты уж возьмись! Ты уж им задай! Тебе ж это раз плюнуть! Тьфу и все! Ты, на вид, конечно, хлипкий какой-то, странно даже, да и ...конспирация эта...Как-то оно... Ярко оно. Но ты ж ведьмак – тебе утопца укокошить, как семечки лущить! Точна?! Скажи – точна?!!   
Широкомордый радостно загоготал и треснул Шульдиха рукой-лопатой по плечу. Из груди Шульдиха вырвался хрип, стон и сожаления о столь доселе бестолково прожитой жизни.   
\- А так ходи, разлекайся покуда, – радушно приглашал мордастый. - Кабак есть, бордель есть – девахи - во! В полтора тебя ростом! Дурдом есть на окраине – чож! Думашь, село селом, так и дурдома нету у нас?   
\- Что вы! - искренне воскликнул Шульдих и прижал к груди уже поросшие цыпками руки. – Этого бы я и допустить не мог – что у вас дурдома нет! Скажете тоже. 

***  
Сначала Шульдих пошел в кабак – насытить желудок и дать отдых усталым членам, потом планировал бордель – по выданной вампиром Кровардом обязанности и для поддержания легенды, а пуще всего – во имя исполнения профессионального долга, а потом уж и в дурдом – алкать духа, просвещения и неординарного взгляда на жизнь.   
Около кабака к Шульдиху подвалил низенький бородатый человечек.   
\- Новенький? – нелицеприятно сказал он. – Черт вас носит в последнее время. Ходят толпами, а. Толпами! Ходят и ходят. Чо ходят? Чо вы ходите? Вот чо вы ходите?   
\- А чо нельзя? – спросил Шульдих. - Нельзя, что ли, ходить?   
\- Чож нельзя то, – сказал низкий и бородатый. – Ходи себе. Ходи и ходи, чо я тебе мешаю, что ли? Ходи. 

В кабаке было сумрачно, воняло прогорклым маслом, подозрительным куревом, дешевой водкой, а пуще всего - многонедельным трудовым потом. Запах бил в нос без промаха и почти разбивал его в кровь. Да, впрочем, чего там "почти" - разбивал. Дурниной орала проезжая банда музыкантов и дурниной же ей подпевали посетители - громким, лютым и увлеченным хором - песенки были крайне непристойные, так что Шульдих, помимо воли, заслушался.   
\- Вишь, шельмы, выводят, – сказал он неожиданно для себя, сел на скамью и подпер голову рукой, но через секунду опомнился и руку из-под головы убрал.   
\- Что пить будешь, милсдарь? – К нему подошла насквозь конопатая официантка – веснушки располагались на ее лице подобием эллиптической галактики.   
"Вирус у них, что ли, – подумал добрый колдун Шульдих. – Вот не дай же бог подхватить такую рябь во всю физию!"   
\- Водки, раскрасоточка, – храбро сказал Шульдих, пытаясь смотреть на ее пышную грудь – Стопку холодной водки.   
\- Сколько? – переспросила официантка.   
\- Бутылку. – поправился Шульдих. 

"Я акклиматизируюсь, – подумал Шульдих, – Не вопрос! Вопрос времени. Язык, манеры, грубая пища и подштанники – это возвращение к истокам, и это нужно ценить. Это опыт, черт побери! А опыт нельзя купить – только заработать!"

\- Могу ли тут я присесть? – Шульдих услышал этот голос одновременно с жутким металлическим грохотом и скрежетом – голос исходил из консервной банки, надетой на чью-то голову. Еще одна банка была надета на туловище страдальца. Банки поменьше были надеты на руки и ноги. Сбоку мученика висел огромный двуручный меч.   
\- Свободно? – гулко переспросила банка изнутри.   
\- Садись, – Шульдих сделал рукой приглашающий жест. – С кем буду иметь честь культурно выпивать?   
\- Я - Рыцарь Печального образа ордена Пылающей розы, – забухала банка. – Образ мой самый печальный в ордене, и тому сомнений нет никаких. Никаких и ни у кого! И никогда не было.   
Количество отрицаний не оставляло сомнений ни в чем.   
\- Рехнуться можно, – сказал Шульдих. – Может, я по ошибке в дурдом пришел? Топографический кретинизм так вдруг не вылечишь все ж. Раскрасоточка, дай-ка еще стакан – для этой пылающей рожи! Да побыстрей! – и снова мужественно осмотрел грудь официантки. 

Банка с грохотом села на скамью. 

\- Давно в наших краях? – спросил обжившийся за полдня Шульдих – завязывал разговор.   
\- Нет, – ухнула банка. – Приехал вот только что. Важное поручение. Государственная важность. Мировая даже важность. Строгая секретность. Никому ни слова. Ни полслова. Ни ползвука! Не задержался бы, да староста сронил с коня, собака, пес блохастый, прям пихнул рогатиной! - сам ведь не встанешь в латах - металл могучий, знатный, краснолюдский! - как ухнул – земля содрогнулась! Искры из глаз!!! – лежу как бревно! - а смерд, свинья толстомордая, молит утопцев убить – а то, мол, население здешнее видит тайные уды утопцев и купаться не может – претит им нудизм! Не дОлжно так быть! Не должно! Не бывать нудистам в Темерии! – рыцарь громыхнул по столу кулачиной.   
\- Воистину! – воскликнул Шульдих. – Сыми шелом свой и выпьем!   
\- Помоги, добрый человек, – заворкотала головная банка, – Сам не справлюсь.   
Шульдих подошел и потянул консервный шлем - с трудом, но голову человека-сайры добыть-таки удалось. В мутном свете сальных свечей запульсировал малиновый цвет волос. 

\- Ты-то как здесь? – потрясенно спросил добрый колдун.   
\- А вот так, – сердито сказал рыцарь. – Оми, род его проклятый, окаянное семя, удумал такое надругание и одеяние естеству противное – пробовал ли ты, милсдарь, отлить, в этакое наряженный? И не пробуй! И вот в один прекрасный вечер присоединили мне диавольские проводочки к голове - и все!   
\- Та же фигня, – сказал Шульдих, – вампир Кровард... Брэд то есть и...  
\- Диаволы, – вздохнул Фудзимия и налил себе еще водки. 

***  
Гостиничный номер был тесный и темный. Кровать свирепо скрипела от одной только надежды на секс, тумбочка хранила в себе замшелые остатки чужого пиршества, а занавески хвалились нездешней креативностью – из разных кусков ткани, разной длины. 

Фудзимия снял соседний номер, но огненноволосый колдун пригласил его к себе – посидеть за круглым, с аппетитом пожранным древоточцами столом, по-мужски побалакать. 

\- Свой своему поневоле друг, – вещал Шульдих невесть откуда пробудившуюся в нем мудрость. – Тут мы – одна команда. Забудем прошлое. Было и прошло. Кто, если что – тому глаз вон – смотри сам, надо тебе глаз? Мы с тобой дети цивилизации – братья по крови, – Шульдиха несло, - душевая кабина, кофейник, ортопедический матрас и беспроводной интернет сближают людей сильнее, чем совместные походы в чащу леса – но у нас есть шанс опровергнуть эту новомодную надстройку над кондовой мужской дружбой. Такой шанс дается раз в жизни! Да и слава Богу, что один! Незабываемый опыт! Фудзимия, этой ночью, в полночь, мы пойдем с тобой убивать голозадых аморальных утопцев! Пей!   
Фудзимия пил, важно, редко, слегка невпопад кивал.   
\- Мне надо подготовиться, – Шульдих встал из-за стола. – У нас свои профессиональные приемы – это не двуручником махать под молитву – это примитив. Все сложнее. Намного сложнее. Войти в транс, выпить водки... эликсиры выпить! Улучшить показатели. 

\- Щас, – Шульдих пошарил по карманам и достал аннотацию. – Надо выбрать - что и как. Что-то мелко понаписано – дай свечку – вот, лучше! Почитаем! "Голубь" - увеличивает урон, но высок шанс поноса. Срань болотная. "Козодой" - увеличивает сопротивление, но вызывает сильное соплетечение. Соплежуйство! Орнитологи чертовы! Что ж такое! Во! Во! "Зимородок"! Вот! Оно! Увеличивает урон, сопротивление увеличивает… твою мать! Окрашивает на сутки яйца в зеленый цвет!   
\- Тестикулы, – задумчиво сказал Айя.- Латынь – мать всех языков. Ну, почти. Ну, может, кроме японского.   
\- И то не факт, – возразил Шульдих. - Ученые бьются и добьются, что и японского. – Он вернулся к аннотации. - Но в то же время на сутки – кому за сутки понадобятся мои яйца? А так и урон, и защита – это не шутка! К тому же у меня подштанники! Они надежно скрывают прозелень!   
Шульдих молчаливо замедитировал над аннотацией.   
\- Ладно, - сказал он через час страданий, – выпью. А то нахрен убьют. Снявши голову по яйцам не плачут.   
Фудзимия дремал за столом, уронив голову на руки.   
\- Так. Еще же мне надо Знаки накладывать. Еще забота. - Шульдих задумчиво оглядел пятерню и мудрено распальцевался.   
Айя мгновенно рухнул со скамьи ногами вверх. Утлая гостиница содрогнулась. 

\- Ну, ты, это, прости, – Шульдих помогал рыцарю снова сесть. – Ты все ж не греми так, ночь уже, люди спят! Сядь поустойчивей. Что развалился? Это нападательно-оборонительная тактика. Знак Аард! Две "А" в начале слова. Волшебство – все не учтешь. Ты сиди, не расслабляйся и будь ко всему готов – мне тут еще кой-что надо попробовать.   
\- Я к себе пойду, – сказал ушибленный Айя.   
\- Щас, ага, – сказал Шульдих. – Пойдет он. Друг, ага. Партнер. Чуть чо - в кусты. Друг познается в беде. Задницу мне кто прикроет? Кто? Подштанники? Сиди, давай.   
Шульдих еще раз задумчиво вперился в пятерню и вычурно согнул три пальца.   
Айя заерзал металлическим задом по скамье.   
\- Оппа! – выкрикнул Шульдих, и водка перед Айей вспыхнула.   
\- Фламбе! Фойер фрай! – Ликовал Шульдих. – Видишь, не попал по тебе. Орал больше. Друг должен доверять другу.   
\- Ты, ведьмак, суть порождение, – пробурчал Айя, пытаясь и потушить и выпить водку. – Суть порождение Тьмы.   
\- Ладно, - сказал Шульдих, повертев руками, – другие Знаки не буду пробовать пока – пальцы сломаешь - не пианист, обойдусь этими двумя и зелеными яйцами. Давай, рыцарь, вставай, бери свое орудие в правую руку и пошли убивать утопцев – скоро полночь. Самое то время! 

***  
По болоту с Фудзимией идти было трудно – он постоянно проваливался по грудь, прыганье по кочкам тоже ничего не дало – Фудзимия топил кочки своим весом.   
\- Маята, – сказал Шульдих, очередной раз выволакивая соратника из ямы, – драться-то сможешь?   
\- Драться смогу, – прохрипел Айя. – Я все могу.   
\- Так, - сказал Шульдих, когда они добрались до какой-то отмели, – ты сейчас отойди, я выпью тут витаминки и микстурки, и пойдем опять. Тут близко – я смотрел по карте климатических поясов. 

Шульдих сел на кочку, закрыл глаза и чуть не уснул.

\- Поздно уже, – сказал он сам себе, – в сон клонит. Не спать – косить. Даешь транс! Не сон – медитацию. Что там надо делать-то? Как там йоги? С чего там они начинают. Забыл, черт.   
Шульдих опять зажмурил глаза.   
\- Блин, засыпаю, – он усилием воли разлепил веки через пятнадцать минут. – Ладно, выпью так. Фигня этот транс. Один хрен – зеленые яйца в итоге.  
Шульдих достал флакончик с мутной жижей, вынул пробку и залпом выхлестал содержимое…   
\- ОХ ТЫ Ж! – заорал Шульдих на весь лес. – КАКАЯ ЖЕ ДРЯНЬ ЖЕ! Как дихлофос выпил! Тьфу, блин! Тьфу! Токсично-то как – потом и мочиться страшно – трава завянет в этом месте! Гринпис осудит! 

Проплевавшись, молодой колдун заметил, что вокруг страшная зловещая тишина и кошмарная непроглядная темнота. 

Вдруг слева послышался негромкий всплеск. 

Вдруг байкерский кулончик заметался на груди Шульдиха.  
\- Что это? - крикнул колдун в панике. – Что это?!! Что такое?!! Что это такое?!!  
Волчья голова прыгала и резвилась по просторам ведьмацкой грудной клетки как резиновый мячик.  
\- Это микрофон, – аврально сообразил Шульдих. – Тайная связь с миром микроволновок и геймпадов. Брэд, я тебя люблю, ты обо мне помнишь, я на связи, ты со мной! Брэд!!! – заорал он в кулон – Как дела?! Как погода?! У нас...  
Над ведьмацким ухом раздался мокрый агрессивный всхлип, и что-то скользкое и адово холодное мощно шлепнуло Шульдиха по лицу.  
Волчья голова резко и самостоятельно дернулась и сильно ударила ведьмака в нос.  
\- Ах, ты! - воскликнул Шульдих и вскочил на ноги.

Рядом стояло зеленоватое существо. Оно было лысое, костлявое, с нехорошим и ярким боевым блеском в глазах. Существо было без трусов и, очевидно, без принципов.  
\- Так ты утопец, что ли? - догадался Шульдих, внимательно оглядывая зеленоватого. - Уды-то и впрямь тайные, чесслово, – прокомментировал он чуть позже и пожал плечами. - Сантиметра три - и чего испугались? Школьницы, что ли? Такие стеснительные? Деревня!  
Утопец внезапно оробел и смущенно попытался прикрыть срам.  
\- А ты что ж? – Шульдих обратился к зеленоватому. – Ну, ты что придумал без трусов шастать? Откуда это в тебе? Ну что за натужный нудизм? Для кого он? Здесь он для кого? Кто его оценит? Вот тут-то кто оценит твою креативность? Ну, не дошла до этой дыры сексуальная революция и веселая разнузданность нравов. Ханжество, да. Косность. Ну, надень ты... хоть эти гребаные подштанники, - Шульдих болезненно скривился. – И шастай себе. А так все против тебя. Ты своим поведением повышаешь уровень агрессии в мире – это-то можно понять? Энтропия растет, а тебе лишь бы голым задом сверкать.  
Утопец потупил блестящие боевые очи.  
\- Стыдно? – Шульдих чувствовал безнаказанный прилив мудрости. – Еще не все потеряно. Верь в себя.  
Утопец просветленно воззрился на Шульдиха.  
\- Сам посуди, - продолжал Шульдих. – Это вот я с тобой разговариваю – потому что я мудрый и спокойный! - у меня за плечами элитная школа и два меча – тяжелые, суки! - а если придет какой другой колдун и будет ножиком тут махать и пальцы гнуть? Что, не было такого? Только честно!  
Просветленный было утопец мгновенно затуманился.  
\- Вот видишь, – Шульдих снова сел на землю. Бешеная байкерская побрякушка все не унималась – скакала и дергалась. - Подожди, Брэд, – сказал колдун в волчью голову серьёзно. – Тут важное дело. Я спасаю мир.  
Из реки вереницей тянулись блестящие утопцы – не меньше дюжины - и рассаживались вокруг Шульдиха. Их голые зеленые спины с выпирающим позвоночником сияли в лунном свете, помертвелые синие языки свисали изо рта, а глаза сверкали дважды отраженным светом – от луны в озере.

\- Окаянные неупокойцы! – раздался страшный крик. - Гибель вам несу!  
Утопцы колыхнулись единой волной – сначала к реке, а потом к Шульдиху – как будто не могли решиться, куда им – в болото прошлого или в рыжий пламень будущего.

Топя кочки, к ним условно мчался рыцарь Фудзимия – падая, отжимаясь, вставая.

\- Все по домам! – скомандовал Шульдих. – Ишь, семья нудистов! Брысь!  
Утопцы рванули врассыпную, сверкая неприкрытыми задами.  
\- Стойте, проклятущие! – уповал рыцарь. – Стойте! Стой... те…  
Фудзимия протяжно поскользнулся, устремляясь в ту же секунду! немедленно! сгинуть в болоте - но тренированно, по-голливудски и в последний момент схватился за ствол плакучей ивы.

\- Вот ты что, а? – сказал Шульдих, подходя. – Ну, ты что их сразу рубить? Бежит, кричит. Хоррор. Что они тебе сделали? Ты их первый раз видишь! Дай людям шанс исправиться! Нельзя сплеча. Привык сплеча! Нельзя! Тут тебе не цивилизация – сплеча рубить! Это там можно – хоп! - акции купил – хоп! - все потерял! Разорен навеки, утопился или удавился. Или застрелился. Здесь семь раз отмеряй! А ты сразу! Откуда в тебе столько злобы?  
\- Они не люди, – прохрипел Айя, страстно обнимая иву.  
\- А кто? – поинтересовался колдун.  
\- Они – покойники! – выкрикнул рыцарь, отчаянно лапая иву за все места.  
Шульдих побледнел и, закатывая глаза, стал медленно сползать на мох и клюкву.

***  
\- Что ж ты, Кроуфорд, мне сразу не сказал, – ругался Шульдих в медальон. – Не мог сказать, что ли, про покойников? У меня сердце прихватило.  
В комнату зашел Фудзимия с граненым стаканом в руке.  
\- С души воротит, – сказал Шульдих. – Не принимает душа. Не хочу водки.  
\- Это не водка, – Айя сел рядом. – Это целебный отвар. Сам готовил тут. На их печи – что за печь, вообще? - угорел. Дымит. Нас, рыцарей, тренируют на оказание первой помощи, – пояснил он, - Каждый обязательно должен выходить девственницу в коме. Я выхаживал.  
\- Однако, – сказал Шульдих и осторожно выпил отвар. – А там нет ногтей гуля в составе? – поздно опомнился он.  
\- Нет, нету, – Айя опустился рядом на стул. – Это окислитель, он тут ни к чему. Тут трава, цветочки, ягоды – земляника – росла тут на полянке. Места-то какие! Воздух на хлеб мажь! Красота!.. Толченый мел есть немножко.  
Шульдих одобрительно покивал.  
\- Из редкого только вытяжка из волос бруксы – фиксатор цвета, – ровно перечислял Айя.  
Колдун почувствовал приступ тошноты и прикрыл рот ладонью.  
\- Каких волос? – спросил он глухо.  
\- Каких-каких, – рассердился Айя. – Я же сказал – волос бруксы.  
Шульдих предпочел дальше не уточнять.

\- Значит, следующий пункт, – Шульдих спустил босые ноги с кровати. – Следующим пунктом у меня бордель. Потому что, дорогой мой рыцарь, я великий ё... ну, половой гигант. И это – спецзадание. Пойдешь со мной, поразвеешься? – с надеждой предложил он Фудзимии.  
\- Нет, – Айя помотал головой и отвернулся - у меня обет. Нельзя. Нельзя в бордель. И так тоже нельзя – бесплатно. Мы, рыцари, храним девственность. – Айя покраснел густо и вязко, как малиновое варенье. - Наша судьба такая. Наш выбор. Добровольный! – он повысил голос и напор. – Ибо концентрация сексуальной энергии - нельзя растрачивать бездумно. А еще куртуазность. Рыцаря отличает куртуазность – мы выбираем прекрасную даму, ей поклоняемся и выполняем все ее дурные прихоти, а чтоб секс – нет. Нельзя.  
\- Трахаться нельзя? – переспросил некуртуазный Шульдих. – Везет. В смысле – ну надо же! А мне трахаться нужно. – Шульдих сделал серьезное лицо из того что у него обычно было. - Нужно и нужно много. Долг, Фудзимия, превыше всего. Я профессионал. Профессионал высокого класса. Высочайшего. Я все могу. Мне трахаться с дамой – как стакан твоего варева выпить, – Помимо воли лицо Шульдиха перекосило. - У меня у самого тоже, может, есть прекрасная дама, – неожиданно ревниво добавил он. – Покруче, может, еще твоей дамы дама, гораздо круче, но, видишь ли, дама дамой... Прекрасная дама - это же душа, все, приехали, тонкая материя, джаз и артхаус, заоблачное что-то, вуаль и дымка, а положение обязывает – юбок не пропускать! Ни одной! - Шульдих приосанился. - Иначе, какой же я... гигант. Волков бояться – лес не рубить. Не хочешь - не иди, а я пойду – иначе совесть загрызет – мог, а не сделал!  
Шульдих замолчал.

\- И еще один вопрос у меня к тебе, рыцарь – промолвил он через некоторое время. – Личный.  
\- Спрашивай – Фудзимия солидно кивнул.  
\- Носите ли вы подштанники? – голос Шульдиха дрогнул.  
\- Носим – вздохнул Айя-рыцарь – Иначе сильно натирает, прямо мочи никакой нет терпеть. Носим.  
\- Ага, – повеселел добрый колдун, – хоть не я один этак-то срамлюсь!

\- Я иду в бордель, Брэд, – прошептал Шульдих в медальон. - Ты будешь меня ревновать? Но сначала...

***  
\- Что тебе непонятно, милочка? – яростно улыбался Шульдих. – Мне нужны подштанники, а вот тут по резиночке, по поясу вот такие буковки вышить – С и K. Что непонятно, голубушка, черт тебя подери? Что?

 

***  
\- А какая она, твоя дама? – спросил Шульдих по дороге – через полчаса уговоров Фудзимия добровольно вызвался проводить ведьмака до дома греха.  
Айя помолчал.  
\- Очень прекрасная, – сказал он, тщательно обдумав ответ.  
\- Ты бы поподробней, – впереди засветились красные фонари – раз, два, три - и Шульдих поневоле сбавлял шаг. – Ну, рост там, вес. Размер ноги.  
\- Она высокая, – Айя напрягся. – Стройная. Очень. Размер ноги у нее...нормальный. Немножко больше моего. – Рыцарь сердито засопел.  
Шульдих остановился и осмотрел Айины сапоги.  
\- Ну, – несколько озадаченно сказал он и задумался, вдруг его лицо просияло, как сковородка Якова Беме. – А, понятно! Понял! Недостаток, который заводит больше совершенства! Фиксация! Понимаю! Понимаю тебя! А я вот знаешь, что люблю? Знаешь? Когда очки на тумбочке лежат.

Шульдих толкнул тяжелую перекосившуюся дверь, дверь возбужденно взвизгнула, и колдун оказался внутри – в тесноватой комнате с вытертыми красными коврами на полу и стенах и вполне офисной, сильно старой уже, конторкой. На конторке вечно стоял рослый каменный фаллос.  
\- Здравствуйте, прекрасные кавалеры! – выпевая эти слова, откуда-то сбоку вышла отлично кудрявая мадам с обширным декольте и обязательной засаленной бархоткой на шее.  
\- Я тут один - прекрасный кавалер, – сказал Шульдих, озираясь. – Господин рыцарь с ознакомительной экскурсией по местам разврата – посмотрит и уйдет. А вот я по делу, – деловито добавил он.  
Айя стоял почти на пороге, озадаченно таращась на фаллос.  
\- Ах, прекрасный господин, – распелась мадам по терциям. – Ах как вы правильно зашли! Лучший выбор! Утренний завоз! Какую желаете, милсдарь? Брюнеточку, блондиночку, шестой размер, аршинную попу?  
\- Ну, - раздумчиво сказал Шульдих, пытаясь скрыть глобальное смятение и даже непрофессиональную дрожь в коленках, – Дайте какую-нибудь блондинку, что ли. Посимпатичней, – с надеждой попросил он.  
Мадам на секунду задумалась и тут же кивнула.  
\- Как пожелаете, милсдарь. Ядзя! – погромно крикнула она, – Выходи! Спину выпрями, оглобля! Давай! Кавалер ждет!  
Из той же боковой двери вышла высоченная, худющая, плоскогрудая девица со светленькими локонами до плеч.

\- Ты-то тут откуда?! – воскликнули одновременно колдун и рыцарь.  
\- Оттуда, – Едзи смущенно потупился, теребя какой-то несусветный фартучек с оборками. – Откуда и все. – Он хлопнул светлыми ресницами, сделал какое-то подобие книксена и неожиданно вскрикнул немыслимым ушираздирающим фальцетом – Прошу пройти в мою комнату, господин!  
Повеселевший Шульдих с готовностью последовал за Ядзей – настроение улучшилось моментально и бесповоротно.  
Неожиданно Айя тоже отправился следом.

Комната Ядзи-Едзи была как надо – здоровенная кровать и красное покрывало с какими-то вышитыми райскими глухарями. На стене висела парочка развратных гравюр, на которые Шульдих сказал "ооочень интересно" и постучал по рамке, а Айя откачнулся от них на полметра.

\- Круто! - довольно сказал Шульдих. - А я-то боялся! – он ласково оглядел невыразительные прелести белобрысой куртизанки.  
\- Собирайся, – вдруг сказал Айя девице, – я тебя спасаю. Из лап чудовищ.  
Едзи снова опустил глаза долу.  
\- Я не могу, – прошептал он еле слышно. – Это моя работа. Я профессионал. Я должен быть тут. Это мой долг, – и он почти незаметно нежно посмотрел на доброго колдуна.  
\- Куда собирайся? – агрессивно изумился Шульдих. – Чего это вдруг "собирайся"? Никаких "собирайся". Кто это тут чудовище?! Я??? Я ее выбрал, мы столковались, прайс твердый, мы даже друг другу понравились, да ведь? - а ты иди домой.  
Айя помолчал секунду – секунду перед взрывом.  
\- Это моя прекрасная дама! Ясно?! – полыхнул рыцарь фиолетовыми глазами на фоне красного покрывала.  
У Шульдиха заболели глаза.  
\- Это? – ошарашенно сказал он – Он? Ядзя? Едзи? Она? Как так? Я думал это принцесса какая-то! А это шлюха.  
\- Кто шлюха? – с угрозой одновременно спросили Айя и Едзи.  
Шульдих вздохнул, и глаза у него непривычно для этого мира засветились.

 _… - Фудзимия, – сказал Шульдих. – Прекрасная дама тем и прекрасна, что живет в твоих мечтах в хрустальном и неприступном дворце твоих представлений о ней. Прекрасная дама – это сублимация, да, это разделение твоего источника жизни и тебя самого - на самом деле, это и колодец, дающий воду, и изможденный путник – вещь в себе. В тебе. Нет, подожди, так ты не поймешь. Нет. Допустим, девочка-подросток влюбляется в лютниста, она думает, что он изъясняется исключительно хореями, и куски сахара сыплются у него изо рта во время разговора. Все ей кажется прекрасным, даже прыщи – раздражение от бритья - на шее. Потом она может узнать, что лютнист чавкает, когда ест, чавкает как свинья!, что он пьет горькую с каждого утра, а в борделе трахает самых страшных – для самоутверждения и от страха, или что в сексе ему хватает одного раза – один раз по три минуты. А может и не узнать - ничего этого. Что было бы лучше – первый вариант или второй? Если бы она сохранила нежное воспоминание, и ее источник остался бы незамутненным, или приняла его таким, "какой он есть", и навсегда бы лишилась сладостных иллюзий и доступа к чистой воде? Что мы теряем, что находим? Теряем мы больше, чем находим? Оправданы потери? Сдались нам эти приобретения? Ты, Айя, не должен терять своих идеалов – прекрасных белокурых дам в жемчужных ожерельях - без них ты не сможешь жить, потому что в твоей жизни есть только идеалы и схемы. Ведьмак предпочитает видеть все «как есть» и трахать доступную Ядзю с ее неровным блондом, склонностью к выпивке и половой распущенностью – это тоже алгоритм. Есть и третий вариант… но он для избранных…_

\- …Вот моя глубокая ведьмацкая философия, – добавил Шульдих гордо, и глаза у него погасли. – А шлюха тут Едзи.

Айя сгибал и разгибал большой палец, сгибал и разгибал – палец распух как кедровая шишка, Едзи прикладывал к носу окровавленный платок, Шульдих прикладывал к глазу здоровенный медный пятак.

\- Ну, вообще, – сказал Шульдих, шмыгая носом, – двое на одного.  
\- Вот именно, – сказал Едзи, разглядывая кровавые пятна на грязноватом батисте. – А тебе мало еще.  
Айя опять засопел.  
\- А ты вообще заткнись, жрица любви, – огрызнулся Шульдих.  
Едзи привстал.  
Сопение Айи стало паровозным.  
\- Что ты сейчас сказал? – Едзи старательно придавал голосу металлические нотки.  
\- Что слышал, – ответил Шульдих. – Оглох внезапно? Я вообще не должен с тобой разговаривать, - Он демонстративно обратился к Айе. – А тебе не кажется, друг мой рыцарь, что мы деремся из-за девки? Продажной девки? Почему она участвует в разговоре? Это наши, мужские дела.  
\- Я не девка! – вскричал Едзи.  
\- Девка, – с удовольствием сказал Шульдих.

\- Да вы меня убьете, – простонал Шульдих с глухариного покрывала.  
Айя бинтовал руку, Едзи сморкался в умывальник.

\- Давайте-ка лучше выпьем, – предложил Шульдих, отлежавшись. – Попытаемся забыть, что тут или там у нас было, все эти дрязги и склоки, и обиды, и прошлое командное противостояние, и вспомнить уже, что мы невыносимые профессионалы, что мы должны спасти мир, а не решить, кому трахать...  
Айя сжал боевые забинтованные кулаки.  
\- Меня-то ты за что бьешь, Айя? – жалобно спросил Едзи, гремя умывальником.  
\- Молчи, – сурово сказал рыцарь. - Бью, потому что люблю.

\- Стоп, стоп! – заорал Шульдих, сгребая подушки. – Нет войне! Стоп! Пауза! Пауза в бою! Хей! Давайте выпьем водки! За дружбу и любовь! А главное, – Он устремил посерьезневший взгляд в никуда. – Главное – за куртуазность. За куртуазность, Айя! Ты не сможешь мне отказать!  
Айя нахмурился, понимая, что отказать он не сможет.  
\- Может, вина? – с надеждой спросил Едзи.  
\- Нет! – Шульдих поднял палец вверх и сам невольно и умоляюще посмотрел вверх. – Только водка!

Часа через два, насквозь куртуазные, они лежали на кровати втроем – Айя мирно спал, пристроив под голову латную перчатку, Шульдих и Едзи лежали рядом, почти обнявшись.  
\- Ну, конечно, я обрадовался, когда тебя увидел, – шептал Едзи в самое ухо ведьмаку. – Неужели ты мог иначе подумать?  
\- Сейчас ты по-другому говоришь, – самодовольно говорил Шульдих, принимая ласковые поцелуи в щечку как должное. – А в глаз мне кто дал?  
\- Айя, – сказал Еджи. – Айя же!  
\- Сначала Айя, а потом ты! – неумолимо пригвоздил Шульдих.  
\- Ну, может быть, я заглажу свою вину? – поинтересовался Едзи и, маняще улыбаясь, расстегнул ворот рубашки. – Может быть, мне удастся? Я знаю способы. Много способов. Много хороших, проверенных способов.  
Шульдих взял блондина за затылок и притянул к себе.  
\- Ты чему-нибудь научился тут? – он поцеловал фальшивую Ядзю в губы. - Плохой, плохой Едзи... Очень плохой.

Порочно улыбаясь, Едзи потянулся к ведьмацким штанам. Защелкали пряжки, ослабли ремни – Шульдиху доставляло удовольствие, что блондин так долго возится с его обмундированием – расстегивает, расщелкивает, нравилось, что он роется в карманах и даже достает из них здешнюю и нездешнюю мелочь, ключи от машины и сувенирный брелок на юбилей Шварц.

\- Погоди, – Шульдих привстал на локте. - Вот это надо все-таки снять – он снял с шеи волчий медальон и засунул его под подушку. - Я не хочу, чтобы Брэд об этом знал, – пояснил он. - Это ни к чему. Есть полезная информация, а есть излишняя.

Едзи целовал Шульдиха в грудь и в живот, облизывал, покусывал, Шульдих пропускал его тонкие светлые волосы сквозь пальцы, и ему было бесконечно приятно. Наконец, Едзи расстегнул штаны, кожаные ведьмацкие проклепанные штаны, крутые, почти рокерские штаны и замер, словно увидел что-то невероятное.  
\- Что это? – потрясенно спросила белокурая бестия. – Что это? Что?!  
\- Что? – спросил Шульдих гордо. – Да ведь?  
\- Что это? – повторил Едзи дрожащим голосом – _Зеленые яйца_ ??

***

Оскорбленный, опозоренный и фрустрированный Шульдих ушел на рассвете - ушел в никуда – в ближайший лес. Ушел, ругаясь про себя – но очень свирепо, ушел, краснея напоказ - совершенно по-девичьи - от одной только мысли о пережитом – другой мысли просто не было. Побочный предательский и подлый смарагдовый эффект уже прошел, но саднящая боль позора еще нет - свербила и пульсировала. Кусала, как блоха. Жалила, как оса. Впивалась, как комар. Грызла, как древоточец. Пожирала, как гусеница. Шульдих страдальчески морщился от этих укусов - память услужливо подсовывала ему краткое содержание предыдущей ночи.   
Трава была мокрая от росы, как душа Шульдиха от слез.   
Прочь! 

Тропинка вильнула раз пять, огибая березки и рябины, и колдун увидел высокие добротные каменные стены. Вокруг не было ни души.   
\- А, все равно, – сказал Шульдих решительно. 

\- Все равно, – нерешительно добавил он секунд через десять. 

Предрассветный час был тих. Потихоньку пополз нервирующий туман. 

Шульдих пошел вдоль стены, путаясь в мокрой траве и испытывая странное беспокойство. Беспокойство легко мутировало в липкий страх.   
\- Где же дверь? – бормотал он. – Где? – Шульдиху казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ним из загустевшего тумана, пристально и недружелюбно. – Где же она? – Колдун-страдалец даже не думал, что за желанной дверью его может ждать что-то поужаснее, чем недоказанный туманный взгляд, но привычка прятаться в укрытие от лазерного прицела была неистребима и в случае чего - передалась бы по наследству. 

Двери как таковой не было – вернее, она была когда-то давно – в дверном проеме торчали какие-то обломки и штыри, а дальше неприветливо колыхалась темнота - Шульдих поспешно протиснулся в дыру и едва не рухнул с лестницы – ступеньки уходили вниз как-то слишком круто. 

\- Сволочи, – в сердцах сказал ведьмак, потирая лодыжку, – Убиться можно.   
Немедленно, с садистской готовностью отдалось эхо - неприятно, глуховато, меняя интонацию с нейтральной на радостную:   
– Моожно.   
Шульдих напрягся - стало еще сильнее не по себе. Он помолчал и спустился вниз еще на пару ступенек.   
\- Ни фонарика, ни черта, – пробурчал он, – Глаз выколи. – Шульдих напрочь забыл про свою огнеопасную способность гнуть пальцы. - Есть тут кто-нибудь? – крайне негромко спросил ведьмак, чтоб уж точно никто не услышал.  
\- Ессть! Кто-нибудь! – со злодейским присвистом все-таки обрадовалось эхо.   
Шульдих выругался про себя.

Нащупывая ногой ступеньки и придерживаясь за стену, ведьмак стал спускаться – стена была холодная, скользкая, мокрая, в острых каменных выступах – царапала кожаные перчатки, ступени - сбитые и узкие, ногу приходилось ставить параллельно их длине – возможно, логичнее и правильнее - это вернуться назад, выйти на свежий воздух, но Шульдиху вдруг показалось, что кто-то подошел к двери с той стороны и прислушивается – как он там.   
От этой мысли становилось пусто в животе и в голове, сердце начинало биться быстрее, а колени холодели.   
Точно! Ему не показалось! Кто-то протискивался в дверь и даже начал спускаться – Шульдих услышал уверенные шаги – раз-два – покатились мелкие камешки. Потом неизвестный остановился.   
\- Вот же черт, – Шульдих замер, – Вот же черт. - Он прислонился спиной к стене. Медальон на груди зашевелился.   
\- Кроуфорд, – убедительно зашептал ведьмак, – Не сейчас. Пожалуйста. Ты всегда не вовремя. Как опасность – ты на связь. Да тут страшно слово сказать.   
\- Ссслово сссказать, – прошипело эхо, как показалось - над самым ухом. 

Шульдих с величайшей предосторожностью, стараясь не издавать ни звука, спустился еще немного.

Неприятно дохнуло холодом. 

Холодный воздух словно двинулся – сам по себе, неподалеку заблестел какой-то синеватый огонечек, разлился неприятный мертвый свет – из одной точки, скользким каскадом, и Шульдих смог немного видеть в темноте. 

Синий призрак болтался перед ним в воздухе – прозрачные руки и ноги его бессильно свисали, а глаза были закрыты. Зашиты. Крупными стежками. Рот у призрака тоже был зашит. 

\- Ууу, – загробно провыл призрак зашитым ртом и заколыхался активней. 

Шульдих широко открыл свой незашитый рот, потом закрыл его, потом опять открыл – он повторил этот молчаливый пасс несколько раз и наконец отчаянно что-то закричал - может быть даже "Мама!".   
\- Мама! – отчаянно закричал Шульдих. 

Призрак взвыл и ринулся на ведьмака, ведьмак взвыл еще громче и ринулся вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Вверху у входа раздался какой-то скрежет и разочарованный стон. Шульдих мчался лихим сайгаком, а призрак, как фары автомобиля-преследователя освещал ему дорогу – проклятый дух двигался очень быстро и, главное, знал куда – неаккуратная вышивка на веках никак ему не мешала. Шульдих же запинался о всякий мусор – обломки мебели, груды тряпья, о выступы на неровном полу, пару раз чуть не упал, но удержался на ногах - все было бесполезно, бесполезно, выхода нет – впереди был тупик – Шульдих ясно и четко его увидел – каменный глухой закоулок. Шульдих влетел в него, сильно ударился плечом об стену, в голове, словно чужая пронеслась мысль – сказанная ровным, равнодушным посторонним голосом - "Всё". 

Шульдих затих. 

\- Ты что? – спросил какой-то до боли знакомый голос.   
Кто-то схватил Шульдиха за рукав куртки, втянул в боковую комнату и захлопнул дверь. Свет призрака проник в дверные щели – комната осветилась мертвенно-синим, но сам призрак почему-то не мог сюда попасть – было понятно, что он мечется за дверями, как огромная ночная бабочка… 

\- Эй, ты живой, рыжий? – Кто-то похлопал его по щекам. В лицо Шульдиха светил огонь от факела слева на стене и янтарный глаз с белесыми ресницами прямо над ним.   
\- Ты? – слабо сказал Шульдих, – Слава Богу.   
\- Я, – Фарфарелло широко ухмыльнулся. – Забавно – то, что ты сказал. 

Это точно был Джей. Одетый в кожаные штаны и белую рубашку с излишне длинными рукавами, с вечной повязкой на глазу он выглядел непривычно, но привычно круто. Фарфарелло сидел на каком-то сундуке – уже какое-то время, видимо – наблюдал. 

\- Отошел? – Фарфарелло поднялся - Чувствуй себя как дома, – Он махнул рукой, обрисовывая границы личного Митгарда. - Тут моя обитель. 

Кровать, на которой лежал Шульдих, была жесткая, по бокам свисали какие-то ремни, под голову Джей ему подсунул скомканные тряпки.   
Шульдих со стоном сел. 

\- Ну и вид у тебя, – Фарфарелло внимательно оглядел напарника, – Что, испугался? – ехидно спросил он. – А? Испугался?- Вдруг глаз его жадно загорелся, - А это что? – он сильно ткнул пальцем в шульдихов медальон, – Круто! Вот это круто! Круто, Шульдих! Дай поносить! Мой стиль! Дай!   
\- Ты что! – Шульдих вцепился в медальон, – Нет! Не дам! Нельзя! Это, типа, рация. Брэд... Кроуфорд выходит на связь через него. Что-то сбивается, я его не слышу, но он меня, по всему, слышит и...   
\- Да ты что?! – Фарфарелло оживился, – Кроуфорд на связи? Через это? Дай, дай! – Он схватил медальон и громко закричал в волчью пасть, глуша ведьмака, – Что, Кроуфорд, съел? А?! Получилось у тебя со мной? Ага? Где твое альфа-лидерство? Дутый авторитет! Съел, да?!   
Фарафарелло радостно засмеялся и отпустил слегка придушенного Шульдиха. 

\- Тебя тоже Кроуфорд отправил? – спросил колдун, понемногу начиная отходить от пережитого ужаса - острыми, сильными волнами накатывало монументальное понимание, грандиозное прозрение, ошеломляющее в своей колоссальной простоте – какая все-таки ерунда все эти зеленые яйца и все эти постельные страдания – яйца выеденного не стоят!   
"Человека любишь не за яйца" – мудро думал Шульдих - "Если любишь, то любишь. Зеленые яйца – испытание чувств на прочность. Чувств! А этим – лишь бы секс, а душа побоку" – нелицеприятно обвинил он всех этих, не называя имен. 

А еще он несколько раз подряд нервно подумал что-то вроде "Живы будем – не помрем". 

\- Не. Ты пропал, а мне надо было спросить кое-что, – объяснял Фарфарелло. - Дело к тебе было. Я тогда говорю Кроуфорду – "Где рыжий?" - Он говорит – "Спасает мир" – И сквозь очки на меня – раз! Я говорю – "А пусти тоже, а?"  
\- А он? – Шульдих заинтересовался.   
Фарфарелло сплюнул.   
\- Он не пустил. "Нет!" – и поверх очков на меня – два! Нет и все. Другие планы. Да ну! Смотри-ка! Будет он решать! Нашелся! Всем все - мне нечего? Фарфарелло обойдется? Опять все Шульдиху-любимчику? И мир спасать и кофе в постель? Да? Ха-ха! Я сам присоединил проводки – синий сюда, красный сюда. – Фарфарелло показал пальцем на виски. - Проводков я не видал? Не присоединял их никогда? Только промазал с координатами и попал в дурдом. Сюда попал. 

Джей еще раз обвел рукой помещение. 

\- Сначала не понял. Сильно звезданулся! Искры из глаза! Очнулся – темень. Не тут очнулся – сюда потом пришел - в пыточной! Ногу мне испанским сапогом защемило! Слушай, прикольно! Что там было! – Фарфарелло закатил глаза в полном восторге. – Я тебя потом свожу. Ты должен посмотреть! Девайсы – вау! Вау! Спички нашел, зажег факел. Эти, синие, врассыпную – штук пять - фырр! Я иду, кричу – есть кто? Эй! Э-ге-гей!! Э-ге-ге-ге-гей-го-го-го!! Эхо тут, Шульдих, кайф! - акустика! Выходит один дистрофик – тощий, хуже, чем ляжки твои - и с наездом - "Чего орешь, придурок"? Я – "Кто придурок? Я придурок?" – как дам ему в рожу! Слово за слово - разговорились - нормальный мужик! Я не сразу понял даже, что он псих! Часа три говорили! Ну, он гнал! – я рот раскрыл – слушал! Честно, думал, что правда все. Нормальный мужик! Может, еще зря его засадили сюда. Подставили, – Фарфарелло поджал губы, - Так и знай, политический, – Джей покивал своим догадкам, - Может, и не приврал ничего. Буйный немного. С ножом кидается, чуть что. Чуть что – с ножом! Вот такой тесак! Не вру! Раз двадцать кидался! Темперамент! Хороший мужик! Покажу тебе его. Обязательно покажу! Как рассказывает! Заикается, правда! Но текст! – Фарфарелло утопал в восторге. - Он потом мне кольцо подарил – ты, говорит, правильный мужик – на тебе волшебный подарок! - Фарфарелло показал Шульдиху средний палец и здоровый перстень с непрозрачным камнем на нем, – Мерить не дам, – предупредительно предупредил он.

Шульдих и не просил. 

\- Помимо нас, тут еще человека два, – рассказывал Джей, - один ноет все время - и ноет и ноет - слушать противно, пурга про Пургу, апокалиптично так, я ему в рожу дать хотел за нытье - настроение портит! - да плюнул. А второй плюется – очень метко, кстати, есть чему поучиться! – но ему я в рожу дал – он мне в лоб плевком попал! Но ведь это подумать! – вскричал Фарфарелло на ведьмака, - Какие люди в сумасшедших домах сидят! Пропадают! 

Шульдих пожал плечами.

\- Но тут нормально в целом, – Фарфарелло потянулся - По ночам призраки, но общительные, ничего, мне нравится, что не буки – подойдут к дверям и воооют, воооют – свечкой только в глаза светят - один со свечкой – остальные так - спать мешает, а воют ничего! – слаженно - как колыбельная даже – успокаивает – сплю как младенец, – Фарфарелло хмыкнул, - Днем нету их, а одному скучно сидеть. Я наружу выходил. Хо.   
Фарфарелло замолчал.   
\- Пошли на улицу, – предложил он, - все равно сейчас день, тут делать нечего. К ребятам тоже лучше попозже идти – они спят еще.   
Шульдих непримиримо помотал головой. В принципе, его не пугала мысль провести тут остаток жизни – по крайней мере, не так пугала как другая мысль.   
\- Да не бойся. Этот не вылезет до ночи. Ну, а вылезет и хрен с ним. Пошли, что тут сидеть!   
\- А кто там сверху ходит? – Шульдих слез с кровати. – Знаешь?   
\- Нет, - беззаботно сказал Фарфарелло, – не знаю. Тут много всякой нечисти, пострашней призраков. Может, просто, кто тебя заприметил и шел следом. Сожрать. А ты и не понял. 

***

Шульдих и Фарфарелло сидели у небольшого костерка и жарили яичницу – Джей разграбил несколько гнезд на ближайших деревьях – лазал он по деревьям, как белка, сковородка – хорошая, чугунная, большая - нашлась на кухне сумасшедшего дома, а Шульдих наконец вспомнил, как зажечь костер. Ведьмацкие пироумения чрезвычайно потрясли Фарфарелло, и он долго донимал Шульдиха вопросами - а что еще умеешь, покажи! Еще покажи! – пока Шульдих не свалил его с ног пресловутым Аардом, чем тоже крайне обрадовал Джея. 

Пахло очень вкусно - Шульдих понимал, что критично голоден. Яичница пузырилась и зазывно поглядывала желтыми глазами. 

\- Как ты тут вообще? – спросил Шульдих. Он окончательно успокоился – здесь наверху все было привычно, солнце сушило росные слезы и сочилось сквозь листву деревьев.   
Фарфарелло помолчал.   
\- А вот знаешь, Шульдих, прекрасно, – неспешно сказал он, – Удивительно прекрасно, – он помолчал еще немного. 

\- Я тут освоился. Это мое, Шульдих. - Фарфарелло разделил яичницу ножом пополам - Это по мне. Такая жизнь по мне. Понимаешь, я впервые чувствую, что у меня есть собственный дом – вот этот дурдом. Не временное пристанище, а дом. Мне тут хорошо. Ребята меня понимают. Я чувствую, что я свободен – весь мир открыт! В нем столько неизведанного, даже пугающего, – Фарфарелло улыбнулся и зачерпнул яичницу ложкой – вилок они не нашли. - Прекрасное чувство – новизны, Шульдих! Новизны, понимаешь! Новое! Ты сидишь, ешь яйца, - Слово "яйца" все-таки еще рыбочисткой царапало сознание Шульдиха - а сзади может напрыгнуть какое-нибудь чудовище – не городская бешеная собака-волкодав – мелочи! – а черт знает что! – что-нибудь кошмарное! - Шульдих поежился и быстро обернулся, - Никаких правил! Ни одного! – ну, не чудесно ли? Это вызов! - Фарфарелло закурил длинную трубку. – Лес тоже мой дом, Шульдих. Вот, что я чувствую. 

Шульдих ловил ложкой скользкий желток уже довольно долго и довольно безуспешно, но, в целом, чувства, безусловно, разделял. 

Фарфарелло поправил волосы – убрал прядь за ухо, и в этот момент колдун-мученик с мгновенно возрожденным из пепла ужасом узрил, что ухо у бывшего напарника заостроенное, как у ближневосточного ифрита – острое рослое ухо. Ложка обессиленно царапнула дно сковородки, разрывая желток. 

\- Чего ты? – Джей заметил одичалый взгляд ведьмака, – Ааа... ты про уши, наверное? – догадался он. – Видел я. Точно – острые стали! Второе такое же! Это я съел, поди, что-нибудь. Яблочко. Ну, как в сказке – не читал, что ли? Я читал – точно как у меня все! Ладно, хоть рога не выросли. Экология ни к черту. Потом другое когда-нибудь съем – сравняется. 

\- Одно плохо, – Фарфарелло выпустил грозовой клуб дыма. – В одном облом. Сначала-то я обрадовался – как только понял, что тут многобожие – политеизм, анимизм - раздолье – оскорбляй не хочу. И вот – не хочу. Сначала-то хотел списочек составить и по списочку. Но как увидел их Вейопатиса – да ну... - Фарфарелло разочарованно напустил дыму на ближайший гектар, - Прикинь. Такая рожа. Огромная рожа. Зубищи. Там в лесу идол. Я тебе покажу. Там такие шабаши бывают! Уй! Покажу. Придем в полночь – покажу. 

Шульдих был остро неуверен в своем желании видеть полуночные шабаши. 

\- Приходят голые девки! – восхищенно рассказывал Фарфарелло, – Абсолютно голые девки! Вообще голые! Девки!   
Существование в мире голых девок как-то качнуло доселе устойчивую психику Фарфарелло. 

Шульдих схватил-таки ложкой изорванный желток и потащил в рот – голые девки его не интересовали.   
\- Голые бабы! – возопил Фарфарелло.   
Шульдих вздрогнул и уронил истерзанный желток на куртку. 

\- Ну, а ты как? – поинтересовался Фарфарелло, снова спокойно закуривая.   
Шульдих рассказал ему все, опустив самые пикантные подробности и колеровку. 

А потом они расстались, и Шульдих твердо пообещал, что если у него выдастся свободная полночь, он обязательно, просто обязательно пойдет с Фарфарелло смотреть голых девок.


	3. Кричащие в ночи

**Глава 2**

**Кричащие в ночи**

Солнце было уже высоко, когда Шульдих выбрался из леса в поле – он бы, конечно, предпочел попасть в деревню, пойти в трактир и съесть селянский бизнес-ланч, но главное тут было – выбрался. 

Поле было бескрайнее, цветущее, манящее, жужжащее, звенящее и колыхающееся от ветерка. Ромашки и колокольчики выделялись на зеленом ковре белым и синим соответственно. Сияющее полуденное солнце озаряло и припекало. 

\- Фу, жарища, – сказал ведьмак раздраженно. 

Он попытался расстегнуть свою стеганую куртку, но запутался в крючках и шнурках, кожаные штаны плотно охватывали (стройные) ноги, не оставляя надежды на вентиляцию, а сапоги были демисезонными по умолчанию. 

– Пот градом! А я как на зимовку! – самокритично ярился Шульдих. - Еще бы шубу надел! Но зато! - ни кепки, ни панамы! Ничего! Здравствуйте! Получи солнечный удар, давай! Давай! Сам дурак, никто тебе не виноват! – свирепо резюмировал он. 

Сопревший ведьмак утер лоб и огляделся. 

Горячий воздух колыхался и дрожал. В одном месте – неподалеку, слева - он колыхался и дрожал несколько уверенней - как прозрачный студень. 

Шульдих уже усвоил, что в этих краях никакой студень не бывает просто так – всегда грядет роковая кульминация, и не ошибся - воздушный холодец еще несколько уварился и превратился в девицу в платье из разудалого ситчика, босую и простоволосую. Девица, как и многие доселе встреченные колдуном-неофитом граждане, несколько отдавала бледненьким ультрамарином и имела заостренные черты лица. К счастью, яркое солнце располагало к некоторому спокойствию в отношении женственного синего студня. 

Увы, драгоценный читатель, прозрение настигает нас внезапно – напрыгивает сзади, валит с ног и прогрызает что-нибудь жизненно важное – за короткое время Шульдих познал и признал, что люди, эти творцы валового продукта, газетных передовиц и неутилизируемых отходов, живут здесь за корявым плетнем на крохотных островках аграрной цивилизации, а далее везде вольготно обитают разновидовые разноразмерные мертвецы - так, а не наоборот, как в родном постиндустриальном обществе с его огороженными кладбищами-гетто. Это открытие чрезвычайно потрясло Шульдиха, и в особенности - его нервную систему. 

Студенистая селянка двинулась в направлении ведьмака, непринужденно паря над цветочным ковром. 

\- Сгинь, женщина, – обреченно сказал Шульдих и сел в ромашки. 

Призрак вздрогнул, но не дрогнул - оперативно сократил расстояние, покрутился рядом и жалостно завздыхал, привлекая внимание и обещая новые, невиданные доселе трудности. 

Шульдих не реагировал. Его клонило в сон, и это зазывное мельтешение только раздражало.  
Девица задышала почаще и призывно постонала пару раз.  
Разомлевший Шульдих не внял. 

\- Задушууу... – подумав, провыла покойница. - Задушууу...  
\- Ну, я так и знал! – воскликнул Шульдих и стукнул кулаком по земле. – Ну, я как знал, а!  
\- Я же не просто так — постервозничать, – обиделась покойница, подплывая совсем близко, – Я по делу. Не поможешь женщине?  
\- От женщин все зло в мире, – проникновенно сказал Шульдих, – Больше не от кого.  
\- От вас, мужиков, добро одно, я гляжу, – продолжила обижаться мертвая.  
\- Мы, мужики, за добро, – согласился Шульдих.  
\- И какое от вас добро? – поинтересовалась любознательная полуденница, приятно вея в жару могильным холодом.  
\- Ну... - Шульдих надолго задумался, – Какое не есть, а все добро! – раздраженно выпалил он.  
\- Барахло! – отмела довод девица.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, – Шульдих прищурился, – Это у тебя ко мне дело, а не наоборот!  
\- Еще бы у тебя ко мне дело было, лыцарь нашелся, – прыснула синюшная, но тут же снова сурово заострила черты лица, – Но ты прав, – важно сказала она. - Есть дело.  
\- Изглагай, - мрачно ответил галантный Шульдих и махнул рукой. 

\- Знаешь, ведьмак, – начала девица, плавно поднимаясь-опускаясь в воздухе – просто висеть ей было явно скучно, - Слышал ли ты про двойников? Двойников в параллельном мире? Вот есть ты – ты и ты. И есть он – он и он. Вы не знаете друг о друге, и вы оба есть и есть. У всех так. А у меня не так! – загремевшую было гордость в голосе покойница немедленно перекрыла страдальческой ноткой - Я знаю про своего! Она появляется тут, на этом самом месте, – Полуденница неспеша облетела Шульдиха, – Появляется, когда солнце уходит за горизонт. Она другая! Не такая как я! Она просто... просто сука! – выругалась покойница, - Она позорит мое честное имя! Мое честное имя Аска! Ну... Аська... Ася. – поправилась девица, смущаясь. – Глаза ее черны, как погреб! Руки ее холодны, как погреб! Ее душа мрачна как… погреб!! А принт на ее платье – череп и кости!!! Ты бы убил ее? – Ася просительно заглянула Шульдиху в душу через глаза, - Ты бы, ведьмак, убил бы ее? Надо прийти в полночь сюда же на поле и убить. Ты же сможешь. Раз и все. Вон ты какой бравый мужчина, – польстила она. 

\- Что ж у вас в полночь то все, а?! – в сердцах воскликнул Шульдих, – Как будто нельзя все днем решить! Днем все надо успевать, а ночью спать спокойно! Как все нормальные люди! Я деловой человек! У меня, может, полночи расписаны на год вперед!– распалялся он – Я, может, еще голых баб не видел! – привел он как довод. 

Девица, секунду подумав, собралась убедительно и продолжительно порыдать. 

\- Ладно, убью твою… двойника твоего, – сдался Шульдих, – Черт с вами. Только, Асенька, задаром я не работаю, – предупредил он.  
\- Я тебя вознагражу, – девица сильнее посинела от радости, - Щедро! Щедро награжу! Ценный подарок! Ты будешь доволен.  
\- А ладно, – Шульдих махнул рукой, – Все равно ведь не отвяжешься. 

 

***

\- Ты где был? – на пороге таверны ведьмака встретил рыцарь Фудзимия, – Мы искали, беспокоились. Нехорошо. Проснулись – ушел. Куда ушел? В погреб упал? В колодец упал? В выгребную яму упал? Едзи чуть не плачет – "Это все я!". Нехорошо. Неверно. 

\- Гулять ходил, – виновато сказал Шульдих, – Заплутал немного. Места кругом незнакомые. 

\- Ешь иди, – строго сказал Фудзимия, – Места ему незнакомые. Места везде знакомые – надо только на мох смотреть. Посмотрел на мох и знаешь – там север. Смотрел на мох? Только честно? 

Шульдих знал, что нет ему прощения – на мох он не смотрел. 

Айя все понял и покачал головой. 

За столом в таверне сидели взволнованный Едзи с волосами, завязанными в хвостик голубенькой шелковой ленточкой - такой милый, свежий и утренний в любое время суток. 

\- Яишню ему, – велел Айя половому, – С салом. Хлеба порежьте. 

Шульдих опять сердито жевал яичницу - с салом! – если бы ему дали ложку он бы усмотрел в этом какой-то неведомый рок, а так обошлось – дали вилку, правда, двузубую - третий зуб был отломан в незапамятные времена. Рядом ел вареную картошку Едзи Кудо. 

\- Я тебе, Кудо, ничего не скажу, – зловредно сказал Шульдих, вымакивая желток хлебом, – Ничего не скажу про свое секретное задание. А это тебя напрямую касается, если что. Подружек твоих. 

Едзи не слушал и отрешенно колупал картофель. 

\- Не скажу, – мстительно повторил Шульдих, – Незачем тебе знать. Не твое дело. Твое дело маленькое. Твое дело – сторона. 

Яичница была ничего – вкусная. 

\- Ты мне изменяешь! – вдруг страдальчески выкрикнул Едзи и залпом запил картошку пивом, – Поэтому и яйца зеленые! Изменщик! – выпалил он в лицо Шульдиху, – Подлый! Кто? С кем? Давно? Все говори! Все! 

Ведьмак замер, сжимая вилку с нанизанным салом как скипетр, а потом расплылся в улыбке, настолько широкой, что блеснули незапломбированные седьмые зубы и один восьмой – запломбированный. 

\- Да ты ревнуешь, глупенький – Шульдих чувствовал, как с души смывается зелень оскорбления. - Ядзя, дурочка! Кудо! Это не то! Не то, что ты думаешь! Это я болел! - ляпнул он восторженно.  
\- Чем это ты болел?! – ревниво прищурился Едзи.  
\- От тоски позеленел! – с готовностью пояснил Шульдих, – Тосковал сильно и вот - необычное течение болезни. Раз в сто лет такое! Консилиум собирался! Сто врачей, все - хирурги! Случай – диссертацию весит!– Он закатил глаза в черепную коробку, потом выкатил их обратно – убедительные и убеждающие.  
\- Я переживал. Ушел и ничего не сказал. Бегаю, ищу, – выговаривал Едзи.- Вдруг в овраг упал? Или в реку упал? Или с крыши свалился? Думаю, чем обидел? Ну, чем мог обидеть! Просто чувства не сдержал. Чувство не сдержал! Удивления. 

Шульдих блаженно улыбался. 

За стол подсел Айя с полголовкой сыра. 

\- Вот, добыл, – строго сказал он, – Прячут. Сыр. Пришлось пригрозить. Сразу нашлось. Что за народ. Сыр нормальный, – он взял нож и порезал сыр на три корявые, но примерно равные части. – А теперь, – он зыркнул на Шульдиха, – Рассказывай, куда ты собрался и во что ты вляпался. Я же все понимаю – ты вляпался, – Фудзимия укусил сыр. 

Шульдих выпрямился, сгустил брови, неспеша сгреб шкварки, отправил их в рот, тщательно сжевал и проглотил. 

\- Это моя битва, ребята, – отрешенно сказал он наконец, - Только моя. 

Айя внимательно посмотрел на ведьмака, а потом положил свою кованую руку на руку Шульдиха. 

\- Мы пили за куртуазность, – сказал он, - Помнишь? Помнишь, сколько выпили? Куртуазность нас связала и стала нашей тайной. Это не шутки. Нас не разлучат. Нет. У нас нет теперь "твое" и "мое" – только наше. Мы все трое связаны куртуазностью, как прутья веника. Понятно? – он положил вторую руку на руку Едзи. – А тебе? 

Прутья молчали минуты три с разным выражением на лицах – тотальной правоты, тотальной обреченности и тотального изумления. 

\- Так что рассказывай, – велел Фудзимия. - По порядку. 

***

-… могу и погибнуть, – трагически равнодушно закончил Шульдих.  
\- Не пущу! – застонал Едзи, - Такая опасность! Как я спокойно спать смогу?  
\- А ты не спи спокойно – ты переживай, – подсказал Шульдих. – И не смыкай глаз. Всю ночь! 

Айя задумался. 

\- Сволочь! – сказал Едзи. – Ты играешь чувствами других. Как игрушками. Всегда.  
\- Я одинок, – сказал Шульдих, – У меня незавершённых гештальтов - как звезд на небе. Мне хуже чем другим. Понимаешь? 

Айя думал.

\- Понимаю, – Едзи вздохнул, – Жизнь многому меня научила. Она учит, а я учусь – куда мне деваться? Есть у меня выбор? Такие, как ты, никогда не изменятся. Никогда. Я всегда буду просыпаться один в постели. А ты будешь где-то далеко.  
\- Но ты меня любишь, – сказал Шульдих, развязывая голубую ленточку на Едзиных волосах, – Такого, какой я есть. Со всеми моими достоинствами. 

Айя продолжал думать. 

\- Люблю, – сказал Едзи, – Но ты бессердечный, гадкий, грязный, гнусный тип. Эгоист и нарциссист.  
\- Я – ведьмак. Я одинокий волк. Я не знаю слов любви. Моя жизнь - это бой. Вечный бой, – отвечал Шульдих, завязывая свои волосы в хвост голубой ленточкой. 

Айя не переставал думать.

\- У меня созависимость, – открылся Едзи. – Не в первый раз. Я склонен к таким отношениям. Это лечат долгой психотерапией. Долгой, долгой психотерапией.  
\- Сначала закроем мои гештальты, – предупредил Шульдих. – Потом ты. 

Айя все еще думал. 

\- Может, я не хочу лечиться от тебя? – прошептал Едзи. - Ты подумал об этом? Сквозь призму своего нарциссизма ты видишь мир иначе, чем я. А я иначе, чем ты – через призму своего.  
\- Ты всегда будешь болеть мной, – тихо сказал Шульдих в полуоткрытые губы растрепанной сельской куртизанки. – Всю жизнь. 

Айя очнулся. 

\- И точно – твой бой, – взвешенно и веско сказал Фудзимия, – Бой с женщиной – личное дело каждого. Что мы всей ордой попремся, как басурманы? Не по-пацански это. Не по-рыцарски. Ты пойдешь один. А мы, – он весомо осмотрел Едзи, - будем ждать тебя здесь. С победой. 

 

***

Солнце садилось – садилось быстро, чуть не с размаху – вот уже на западе алел закат, постепенно сочно багровея, а потом посинел, нахмурился. В деревне завыла собака – неприятно, протяжно. Шульдих вышел за околицу и решительно зашагал по полю, топча нескошенные ещё – не сенокосное время! - колокольчики набойками сапог. 

Вот солнце окончательно свалилось за горизонт, стала выкатываться луна, поплыл холодноватый воздух, проникая куда-то к сердцу, внутрь его, и вызывая уже знакомое неприятное напрягающее чувство страха перед потусторонним. Много неизведанного было в мире – это знание напрягало, а былое незнание казалось то благом, то горем – по настроению. 

Шульдих нашел нужное место, подумал и очертил вокруг себя неровный круг. Наверное, не зря – буквально через десять минут к нему, канонично зависая над травой, нехорошо подплывала четверка-банда синих, как сумерки, но красногубых женщин в разномастных сарафанах не по размеру.  
Девицы тормознули у самой окружности. 

\- Чего ищешь по ночам в поле, добрый молодец? – опасно и ехидно просвистела одна из них, брюнеточка с короткой стрижкой, – Не нас ли?  
Остальные нехорошо ухмыльнулись.  
\- Нас, нас. И ведь не боится! А ведь молодой еще, – притворно вздохнула другая брюнеточка чем-то похожая на полуденницу Асю и придирчиво оглядела Щульдиха, – Хорошенький даже.  
\- Ну уж - молодой, – ревниво сказала малорослая девица с крупным зайцем-русаком в руках.  
\- Ну уж – хорошенький, – дернула острым, как шило, носом четвертая – кудреватая блондиночка. 

Шульдих страшно обиделся и побледнел - скорее всего, от обиды. 

\- Так ты кто такой будешь? – поинтересовалась стриженая. – Скажи уж, не таись, мил человек.  
\- Экзорцист, – повысил себя Шульдих, жалея, что радиус у круга маловат – неприятные, некормленые, канонично синие лица девиц были уж слишком близко.  
\- Экзорцииист? – брюнетка со страстным придыханием имитировала благоговение, – Неужели? Настоящий?  
Ведьмак малозаметно кивнул.  
\- Наваляем экзорцисту, девчонки? - вдруг спросила она и прищелкнула языком, – Прямо руки чешутся друг об друга! Ведь он тут, девочки, круги рисует, думает, что в безопасности и классиков читал. Наваляем?! А?!  
\- А наваляем! - красногубо откликнулись остальные. – Бей его!! 

Шульдих получил удар в челюсть - голова его откинулась назад, потом в солнечное сплетение – он согнулся пополам, потом по уху – в голове разом зазвенели царь-колокола и оркестровые треугольники, потом ему дали мощного пинка, перекинули через девичье бедро и переворотом бросили в ковыль.

Ведьмак лежал и отрешенно смотрел в темную хомячью нору – впрочем, без особого интереса. 

\- Больно ли тебе, родимый? – поинтересовалась неуемная брюнетка-суфражистка.  
\- Иди ты, – слабо сказал Шульдих, дослушивая партию треугольников.  
Он вытянул трясущуюся руку - показать полевой доминатрикс гордый и мужской средний палец, но неслучайно перепутал и ахнул изученным Аардом. Злодейка отлетела метра на полтора. 

Дамское бандформирование замерло, но ненадолго. 

\- Женщин бить! – закричали они страшным и лютым хором, – Ты женщин бьешь??!! Девчонки, он женщин бьет!!  
Шульдих перепугался сам себя.  
Красногубые наступали.  
\- Вот злющие бабы! – заорал он в диком ужасе, – Что ж вы меня сами лупите-то?!  
\- Ну, - полуночницы остановились и переглянулись, – За поруганную невинность? - с сомнением спросили они - отчасти даже Шульдиха.  
\- А я-то тут причем! – страдальчески воскликнул ведьмак, – Я-то? Я-то причем? Я? 

Ведьмы молчали. 

\- Слышь, а этот ведь, и правда, не причем, – сказала брюнетка анти-Ася и хмыкнула.  
Девицы оживились и стали шушукаться, хихикать и поглядывать на Шульдиха. В черном ночном воздухе послышалась нездешнее слово "Кроуфорд".  
Шульдих невольно и радикально покраснел, но сделал вид, что ему все равно, вот абсолютно все равно - начал свирепо жевать былинки одну за другой – полынь, тысячелистник и подорожник-траву. 

\- Ну и что с ним делать? – спросила Ася, - У него алиби. Касательно невинности.  
\- Убить! – зло выплюнула суфражистка.- Кровь выпить.  
\- Поиграть! – пропищала зайцевладелица. - В ворона!  
\- Использовать как сексуальную игрушку, а потом выбросить, – пропела блондинка увлеченно. 

\- Девушки! – взмолился ведьмак, – Вы же женщины! 

\- От мужиков одно зло, – с уверенностью сказала злая брюнетка.  
\- От вас добро, – огрызнулся Шульдих, – Как я погляжу.  
\- От женщин только добро, – сладко уверила блондинка.  
\- Какое от вас добро, хотел бы я знать? – ехидно поинтересовался сильно и больно битый ведьмак.  
\- Разное, - неопределенно сказала блондинка, – Всякое разное добро. 

Девицы болтались в воздухе и размышляли – их мысли струились густым мазутным потоком и пугали затемненностью намерений. 

\- Дамы, – превентивно воззвал Шульдих, – Давайте цивилизованно. Без изощренного мордобоя. Морда у каждого одна. Не тот век все же – морды разбивать. Слава Богу, уж и Просвещение пережили, хоть и не без потерь. Мне вас столько не нужно. Ну, не любитель я массовых развлечений, – нехрабро приврал он, - Мне нужно только одну – вот ее, - ткнул он в анти-Асю. 

Анти-Ася невольно оправила сарафан, усыпанный лихим пиратским принтом. 

\- Любишь ее, что ли? – заинтересовалась суфражистка и плотоядно облизнула губы.  
\- Ой, здорово! Ой! – мелкорослая дурында захлопала в синие ладоши, придерживая подмышкой очумевшего зайца, – Любовь! Любовь! С трагическим концом! – выкатила она восхищенные глаза на Шульдиха. 

Шульдих поежился. 

\- Мило, – обронила блондинка и равнодушно отвернулась.  
\- Да убить его, – сказала мрачная стриженая суфражистка, теребя сарафан, – Кровь выпить. Чего с ним валандаться?  
\- Поиграть! Поиграть! – заголосила зайцевладелица, тиская имущество.  
\- Использовать и выкинуть! – снова повернулась блондинка.  
"Отпустить" - шепнул никому не слышный внутренний голос Шульдиха. 

\- Всего-то, - один раз тронуть его, – объясняла аудитории непримиримая чернявая кровопийца. Она вытянула длинный синий прозрачный палец - он замер в трех сантиметрах от сердца Шульдиха – между жизнью и смертью была только неновая стеганая куртка, - Один раз тронуть, холод по членам и...  
\- Холод по члену? – устрашилась блондинка и картинно прикрыла рот рукой, – Боже! Боже! Какой садизм! Вау! 

Шульдих почувствовал холод в разных местах несколько преждевременно – от самовнушения. 

\- Так зачем она тебе? – переспросила злыдня, не убирая палец.  
\- Ну... - Шульдих отчаянно хотел соврать – соврать виртуозно, многоступенчато, убедительно, как врал Кроуфорду, что ударился шеей до синяка, но под дулом пальца не мог ничего придумать, - У нас у всех есть двойник, – завел он. – Условно – другое "я". Другое "ты"». У нее есть другое "я" – доброе. Светлое "я". Гармоничное "я". Другие паттерны восприятия. Добрые. Созидательные. Понимаешь? И вот это доброе "я" хочет ее вон жестоко убить. И попросило меня это сделать.  
\- Вот сука! – воскликнула анти-Ася потрясенно, – Вот сука, а!  
\- Так ты что - убить ее хочешь? – пытала злющая.  
\- Должен, – вздохнул Шульдих, – "Хочу" тут не при чем. Это моя работа. Кто ж мое желание спрашивает? Рожденный убивать. 

Девица обменялись взглядами. 

\- У нее диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, – сказала анти-Ася, – Я так и знала. Все к тому шло. Все симптомы – даже потеря памяти. Плюс суицидальные наклонности. Она хочет убить сама себя. Ее сознание под контролем. Она не понимает, что она и я – одно и то же лицо. Она – это я. 

Шульдих тоже не понимал. 

\- Убьешь меня – убьешь ее, – пояснила полуночница, – И награду не получишь, – добавила она.  
\- А может это у тебя - диссоциативное расстройство? – поинтересовался Шульдих – он очень любил психологию. - И потеря памяти? Может, ты себе придумала все, и это ты – она?  
\- А, может, тебе жить надоело? – поинтересовалась анти-Ася.  
\- Типичный вопрос дилетанта, – пожала плечами блондинка, – Уж я-то знаю. Эти вопросы. 

\- Она пытается отринуть саму себя, прячется за социальными нормами, у нее ложное понимание женственности, – развивала Синяя Психологиня, – Ей нужно помочь обрести, а не убить себя.  
\- Найти себя – это как найти свой красный, – пояснила блондинка и улыбнулась алым ртом. – Это сложно.  
\- Душа – как трепещущий заяц, – вступила малолетняя, сдавливая в объятиях чью-то длинноухую душу.  
\- Найти себя – это значит не убить важную часть себя и убить чуждое себе, – резюмировала суфражистка. – И обескровить врагов своей глубинной сущности. 

Шульдих чувствовал удивительную прозрачность измененного сознания. 

\- Понятно? – спросила анти-Ася, – Надеюсь? Или помочь с пониманием?  
\- Не надо меня пугать, – сказал единовременно и глубоко просвещенный ведьмак, - Хотите, гражданки, морозьте мне член своими ледяными руками – что я не мастурбировал зимой, что ли? - но не надо меня пугать.  
\- Как же он надоел-то! – вдруг рассердилась суфражистка. – Как же надоел! Или давайте убьем его или если убить нельзя - пусть валит нахрен сейчас же, пока не убила!  
\- Этой передай, – анти-Ася сунула руку в накладной карман и пошарила там, – Нет, на словах передай…Привет ей передай.  
\- Пусть идет к чертям! – ругалась брюнетка, – Прямо сейчас! Я за себя не в ответе! За что мне это? Идиот! Вот ведь приходят такие! Идут и идут! Сколь не убьешь – все идут! Пусть валит отсюда! 

\- Нет, девушки, – сказал Шульдих, - Так просто я не уйду. Не надо меня гнать. Я ведьмак. Задаром не работаю. – И он скрестил руки на груди.  
\- А что тебе еще надо? – ощерилась блондинка. – Какую плату? За что? Ты никакого удовольствия нам не доставил! Лично мне - никакого! – и обиженно надула красные губы.  
\- Зайца отдайте, – неожиданно сказал Шульдих, – Животные - не игрушка. Должны бы понимать. И вообще. Не нарушать биогеоценоз.  
\- Отдай ему зайца, – строго сказала суфражистка. – И пусть валит со скоростью! Третьей космической. 

Мелкая, кривясь, сунула зайца Шульдиху в руки.  
Заяц был теплый, затисканный и по-летнему серый. 

\- Вали – пока не передумали, – настаивала брюнетка, – Передумать - раз плюнуть.  
\- Наилучшие пожелания, – спела блондинка. – Если найдешь и мое альтер эго – тоже заходи!  
Бывшая зайцевладелица ничего не сказала – обижалась, а анти-Ася махнула рукой на прощание. 

На востоке побледнело небо – начинался ранний июльский рассвет. Девицы были видны еще немного, раздувались их безразмерные сарафаны, а потом они растаяли в самом первом луче солнца. 

Шульдих какое-то время стоял на одном месте - слабенький ветерок трепал его солнечные вихры и голубенькую ленточку – Шульдих о чем-то думал – и мысли его были далеко-далеко, если вообще были. 

\- Куда мне тебя? – словно очнувшись, Шульдих вдруг крепко прижал зайца к груди, – Не могу я тебя взять – работа, командировки, опасности, чудовища и новые друзья – занят страшно! – В глазах у ведьмака нестерпимо щипало от жалости к себе и русаку.  
Заяц шевелил носом и тихонько фыркал.  
\- Эх, зайчик! Зайчик!! – вскричал Шульдих, - Что же у нас за жизнь-то такая! Сложная штука - жизнь, зайка моя! Давай дуй! Пока я не передумал! Эхма! – И бросил зайца в ковыль. 

Заяц свистнул по полю. 

***

\- Не убил я твое второе я, – объяснял Шульдих полуденнице, – Нельзя. Нет у меня лицензии такими делами заниматься – другому обучен. Не ведьмацкая работа. Не в моей юрисдикции, дорогуша. Обратись к психотерапевту. Лучше к психиатру, конечно. Ты – это она, она - это ты – сложный случай. Можно и навредить. Тебе к специалисту нужно. В этой области. К областному специалисту.  
Дневная Ася благоговейно внимала мудрым речам и едва не слезилась.  
\- Спасибо тебе! – стонала она, – Все равно ж сильно ты мне помог! Все равно ж! Не хватало мне понимания себя! Ой не хватало! Дефицит понимания! Бывает же – живешь как во сне, и тут свет как зажжется – поспали, хватит, вставай, на работу! Дуй на завод! Вот оно что! – Она тихонько сморкнулась в цветастый платочек, - Главное – обрести цельность! Без дискретности чтоб! А фельшер как придет на сенокос, уж я у него остальное выпытаю! – он специалист! Уж я выпытаю! - она снова сморкнулась – погромче, – А уговор дороже денег! Не в деньгах счастье! Выполнение уговорных обязательств! Вот подарок тебе, ведьмак, – она полезла в накладной карман, - Держи! Бриллиантовые анальные шарики славного рыцаря Шмальцброта! Береги их как зеницу ока! Они тебе пригодятся! А Кудо привет передавай! – полуденница Ася радостно засмеялась. 

Секунда - и дрожащий летний воздух пожрал посинелый холодец. 

\- Ага, щас прямо, – Шульдих поднялся и отряхнул штаны, – Нашли мартышку тут - приветы передавать. В любви каждый сам за себя, – цитатно резюмировал он, сунул рыцарские шарики в карман и зашагал сквозь колокольчики и спорыш к деревне.


	4. Думаешь, полетит?

**Глава третья**   
**Думаешь, полетит?**

 

\- Надо в город выбираться, – сказал Шульдих, – Чувствую – стагнация. Одолевает. Обуревает. Дышать трудно, как будто. Интересы пропадают. Никакого саморазвития. Тишь и гладь незамутненные. Слишком спокойно все. Никакого разнообразия. Надо в город! В столицу! В Вызиму! В Вызиму! В Вызиму! – он стукнул кулаком по столу и сразу же задумался.   
Айя молчком посмотрел на него.   
\- Хочешь со мной? – с надеждой спросил Шульдих, мгновенно выходя из раздумья. – Вдвоем веселее все ж. В пути. И поговорить, и вообще.   
\- Не могу пока, – Фудзимия отвечал неторопливо, – Ты ведаешь ведь, что тут у меня секретная миссия. Я выполнить ее должен. Во что то ни стало. Бы. И так подзадержался с утопцами – но дело правое. С тобой я могу проехать недолго, по пути это мне, покажу, в какой стороне Вызима, ты ж не знаешь, а далее пути наши разойдутся. Надолго ли – сие неизвестно - может и навсегда, – Рыцарь заметно закручинился, но вида как бы стоически не подал.   
Шульдих поморгал.   
\- Рассказать про миссию свою не могу тебе я, – нещадно инверсировал Айя. – Это тайна. Важная и государственная. А шпионы – они всегда где-то рядом, окаянные ироды. Плюнешь – попадешь в шпиона, – Айя сплюнул. - И хоть друг ты мне, но... – Фудзимия помотал головой и прикрыл глаза ладонью.   
\- Эхма, – робко сказал Шульдих, поддерживая разговор.   
\- Но скоятаэли не причем тут, – вдруг грозно предупредил Айя. – Ими мы в Ордене позже займемся! Не думай тут, что спуску дадим им! Что отвертелись! Что за сроком давности! Что позволим!   
\- Кто? – изумился Шульдих, сомневаясь, что правильно задал вопрос. – Кому?   
\- Древняя мудрая раса! – заругался Фудзимия, избивая стол кулаком. – Козлы длинноухие!   
\- Козлы – древняя раса? – Шульдих уже привык ничему не удивляться.   
\- Воистину! – Айя даже подскочил и пнул стол, – Воистину козлы! Козлы и есть! Это ты правильно сказал!   
Шульдих не знал, что и сказать.   
\- Уж такие мерзавцы! – ярился Фудзимия, добивая стол и руками, и ногами.   
\- Так пусти козла в огород! – наконец нашелся Шульдих.   
\- Именно! – обессиленный яростью рыцарь рухнул на скамью. – Именно!   
\- А уж если древний... - добавил Шульдих. – Тут уж вообще... Поелику инда и... Знамо! 

Они помолчали. Шульдих немного попил пива и поел сушеной рыбки. 

\- Сегодня это... кстати... премьера, – прохрипел Айя, – Сходить надо. Едзи обидится. Готовился.   
\- Что за премьера? – Шульдих изящно выплюнул тонкую рыбью косточку.   
Айя откашлялся и покраснел – довольно сильно.   
\- Ну... танцы. Конкурс. На шесте. Танцы на шесте. Там за околицей шест воткнули здоровенный. Сходи, посмотри. Вековой дуб тесали. Приготовления. Ярмарка небольшая будет. Пряники будут продавать, – почему-то отдельно отметил он, - Бесовское это дело – балаганы! – добавил тут же. - Вертепы. Но – готовился. Нельзя девчонку... мальчонку... Нельзя парня обижать! – Айя снова немного вышел из себя. - Старался. Весь бордель придет – самодеятельность у них. Танцевальный ансамбль! Забыл название. Типа – "Наливные яблочки". Забыл точное название. Приглашение прислали, – Он похлопал по латам, словно ища карман, – И тебе, и мне. Именные. 

Приглашения были засунуты за латную рукавицу – нашлись! - два кусочка пергамента с кривоватой надписью "Милсдаря ведьмака, рыцаря (ненужное зачеркнуть) нижайше просим с головой окунуться в омут лютой страсти сего дня ровно в полночь" – и пририсованным сердечком с воткнутой в него стрелой, капельками крови и небольшой кровавой лужицей.   
\- Красиво! – довольно отметил Айя.- Здорово оформили! Оригинально!   
\- Ух ты! – оживился Шульдих, – Вот это класс! Стриптиз! Пойдем, конечно. Когда?   
\- В полночь же, – отмахнулся Фудзимия. – Ты читай буквы-то!- там буквы есть! В двенадцать ноль-ноль. Есть еще время. Пока тут документы выправлю подорожные. 

 

\- Вертай коня, смерд, – в сотый раз требовал Айя и гремел кулаком по столу, – Вертай коня немедля! Мы на что рядились? – чтоб утопец боле не смущал! Утопец не смущает боле, так ведь?   
\- Так-то оно так, – староста с готовностью часто кивал, - Утопец боле не смущает. Но как не смущает, милостивый государь! Ты ж послушай! Тут другая причина! Все иначе теперь! Тут тоже – удивительно! Удивительные дела творятся!   
\- Зубы мне не заговаривай, – Айя скривился как от флюса. – Коня верни!   
\- Послушай, милсдарь! – Староста умоляюще сложил руки, - Не знаю прям, с какого краю взяться! Прямо весь в смятеньи! В терзаньи и сомненьи! Послушай! Тока послушай! Что ты все про мерина свово?! Конь! Верни! Сперва бабы жалились – стираное белье пропадат – поразвесят на солнушке посушить – пропадат! Прищепка – вот она! Прищепка осталась! А бельишко – исчезло! Ущерб!   
\- Это фетишизм называется, – светски вставил Шульдих. – Часто встречается. Сексуальная шалость – не боле.   
\- Шалость! Хороша шалость! Почти неношеного хорошо залатанного белья враз лишиться! Может, у вас так принято шутить, милсдарь ведьмак, – Староста неодобрительно поджал губы и сощурился, – А у нас... Так тут что! – глава деревни снова закричал, - Самое то что, милсдари, разужасное! Мужики пошли на рыбалку! Сидят - червячки-лесочки, а тут из воды – утопец - шасть! Утопец! Утопец! – Староста ужасно выпучил глаза от ужаса. - Да не простой утопец, милсдари! Ой, страсти какие, прям сердце замират! – Староста схватился за сердце, - Прямо говорить разужасно, дорогой господин! Вылазит утопец, а на ём! – подштанники! Утопец в подштанниках! Вылез на бережок и сел – а сам в подштанниках! Мужики рыбу порасплескали! Нахрен порасплескали всю! Всех сорожек! К диаволу весь улов! А тут ищо вылезат! И ищо! И ищо! И все в подштанниках! Все, милсдари, поголовно в подштанниках! - Староста схватился за голову. – Что же это такое! Сели на бережку и сидят! В подштанниках! И будто ждут кого! Мужики свои подштанники чуть не замарали! Понятное дело! Послабило! Лихие времена настали! Ой, чего ж ждать непонятно! Будущее темно и неясно! Ойойой! Белый хлад идет! Всем капец! - староста рухнул на кипу подорожных документов всей широкой грудью. 

\- Сие прилично, – сказал Айя, долго подумав. – Нравственность не страдает. Уды не видать. Разговор про уды был. 

\- Уды! – взвыл староста в документы. – Какие там уды! Уды – что! Уды – у всех! Уды – рядовое явление! У меня – уды! У тебя, милсдарь, уды. У милсдаря ведьмака несомненные уды, и портки кожаные тугие! А тут такое – подштанники! Ой, страсти какие! Знать бы, милсдарь, откуда сие зло – ух, я бы этого моралиста! – староста беспредметно повеял пудовым кулаком. 

Шульдих поежился, сохраняя непринужденно светское и просвещенное выражение лица. 

\- Коня верни! – рявкнул Фудзимия, – Дело государственной важности, а он о подштанниках! Коня отдавай, селянин, или хуже будет! Честно тебе говорю!   
Староста без сил лежал в отчетах. 

***

\- Скакун мой, – Айя погладил вороного коня между ушей и сунул Шульдиху в руку краюшку хлеба. – Покорми его, – приказал рыцарь, - Знаю же, что хочешь. Все на свете хотят коней кормить.   
Для Шульдиха это желание было весьма внове.   
Конь завздыхал, подвигал ушами и по-голливудски улыбнулся желтоватыми зубами прямо ведьмаку в лицо.

Шульдих прочно сжал в руках краюшку. 

\- Не бойся, – сказал Айя, – Порш не кусается.   
\- Порш? - изумился Шульдих.   
\- Отличное имечко! – довольно подтвердил Айя.   
Порш потянулся губами и зубами к хлебу.   
\- Знаешь, какую скорость развивает? – хвастался Айя. – Ого!! А красавец какой! А удобный! Ты дай ему хлеб-то, дай! Порш, ты возьми хлеб-то, возьми!   
Порш шумно выдохнул ноздрями. Шульдих отшатнулся, не выпуская краюшку.   
\- Хлеб давай! – крикнул Айя ведьмаку. – Хлеб бери! – крикнул он Поршу.   
Шульдих плотно зажмурился и протянул руку с измятым мякишем в примерном направлении.

Конь как по канону аккуратно взял измочаленный хлеб зубищами, еще раз обдав Шульдиха горячим и влажным дыханием, сочно всхрапнул и заперебирал ногами.   
Шульдих с облегчением осознал, что желание покормить коня у него уже исполнилось. 

\- Сегодня сходим на концерт, – сказал Айя, одобрительно хлопая коня по крупу, а Шульдиха по плечу, – А завтра с утра, как проспимся... как отоспимся - поедем – время не ждет! 

***

Стемнело. Шульдих и Айя вышли за околицу. Оба принарядились - Шульдих завязал на шею щегольской разноцветный платок в широкий и беспардонный турецкий огурец, а Айя причесался. 

\- Билетика не будет лишнего? – обратился к ним донельзя бородатый, высоченный и жилистый кузнец. – А то, мож, есть, а? Из-за плетня смотреть несподручно - не особо и разглядишь чего. А желание есть.   
\- Это випы, – свистящим шепотом пояснил ему тоже весьма бородатый, но коротенький и рыхлый ткач, – Понаехали тут, – неприязненно отметил он. 

Понаехавшие випы независимо прошли мимо, ничем не удостоив, и уселись на свои виповые березовые чурбаки с величайшим достоинством. 

В бесконечное ночное небо уходил бесконечный деревянный шест. Веяло прохладой. 

Народу собралось немеряно. Пряники, действительно, продавали. И чай. И папиросы. Айя купил себе два пряника, а потом подумал и купил третий. Чай брать не стал. 

\- Начинаем! – заорал староста и звонко застучал чем-то железным по чему-то железному, – Начинаем, черти! А ну, молчать! Молчать! А ну! Молчать, кому говорю!   
Толпа согласно завопила.   
Айя нервно и быстро жевал пряник всухомятку.   
В воздух взлетели сугубые засаленные мужские шапки и почему-то несколько накрахмаленных чепчиков.

\- Начинаем! – разорялся староста, – Начинаем, черти, представление!! А ну молчать! А ну поприветствуем! Новый цветочек на нашей клумбе! Новая ягодка в банке с компотом! Наша новая звезда в ночном небе! – староста был не чужд цветоводства, запасливости и поэзии, - Великолепная Ядзя Хворостина! Ядзя!!! 

Толпа завыла. 

Едзи появился в шелковых трусиках и короткой кружевной маечке и в каких-то мушкетерских ботфортах. Его тощие белые ноги безмеланинно светились в темноте. Вся деревня в восторге заулюлюкала, замычали коровы, закудахтали куры. Ультразвук летучих мышей в чернеющем небе тоже усилился. На лужайку вышли нарядные девки в плахтах ядреного цвета и сплясали канкан. 

Толпа орала в унисон и снова стала кидать головные уборы.

Едзи нерешительно подошел к шесту, задумчиво посмотрел на него, подпрыгнул и быстро полез вверх.   
\- Ох, – сказал Айя глубоким голосом.   
Едзи резво лез, подтягивая коленки, изредка замирая и осторожно поглядывая вниз.   
\- Ах, ты ж, черт, – сказал Айя, безотрывно глядя вверх. - Ах, ты ж!   
\- Шелковое белье, – вздохнул Шульдих – На заказ сделали, интересно?   
\- Как лезет! Как лезет! – закричал Айя в восторге и хлопнул себя по латам – латы оглушительно зазвенели.   
\- А как слезет? – поинтересовался Шульдих, – Если быстро спуститься, то от трения о шест... мало ли что. 

Едзи все лез, сияя бледными тощими ляжками. До окончания шеста еще было далековато. Прямо скажем.

\- Какие ножки! - орал Айя. – Уй-юй! Уй-юй-юй! Ножки!   
\- Шест нешлифованный, – У Шульдиха затекла шея, – Изорвет белье. Искусство, конечно, и жертвы ему, но все же. Все же! Натуральный шелк!   
\- Бездуховный! – криком укорил его Фудзимия, не сводя глаз с драгоценной дамы. 

С ноги Едзи упал сапог – камнем звучно рухнул вниз. Ткач и перемахнувший через плетень жилистый кузнец наперегонки ринулись к потерянной обуви.   
\- Просто Золушка! – чуть не рыдал Фудзимия, – Как невинно! Боже ж мой!   
\- Футфетиш, – вздохнул Шульдих и потер загривок.   
\- Не лезть в фан-зону! – вопил староста-организатор.   
\- Помогите! – проорал Еджи с самой верхотуры.   
Но его никто не слышал и не слушал. 

Кузнец и ткач дрались за трофей. Айя пожирал пряники ртом и Едзи глазами. Толпа делала волну и несинхронно пела что-то бодрое. 

\- Помогите! Пропадаю! – взывал Едзи.   
\- Как изящно! Как тонно! – кричал Айя.   
Шульдих хотел пряник.   
\- Удавлю! – простонал Едзи и поехал вниз, терзая и теряя белье.   
Айя рухнул на колени.   
\- Это любовь! – сказал Шульдих, позволяя ветерку поэтически играть своим разноцветным огуречным платком и своими одноцветными волосами.

 

Едзи, чуть прихрамывая и слабо улыбаясь, направился к куртуазным приятелям. Изорванное неглиже делало его еще сексуальней и отчасти беззащитней и фальцетом взывало к спасительному грубому пиджаку.   
Айя страстно закричал непонятное и со всей силы кинул в стриптизершу букет ромашек, потом откуда-то выгреб кучу монет.   
\- Высыплются, – сказал мудрый Шульдих, наблюдая рыцарское безумие – не без удовольствия.   
\- А? – переспросил Айя, крайне плохо соображая.   
\- Насыплешь в трусы – высыплется все, – пояснил Шульдих, – Купюры нужно. Акции. Ордеры на недвижимость - дом там с баней. Или трусы другие – с резиночкой по ногам.   
\- А? – Айя мутно воззрился на ведьмака.   
\- Вот так вот, – сказал Шульдих, – Мелочь в кафе на чай за чай оставишь. Закажем приватное обслуживание?   
Айя не успел ответить – что-то бухнуло. Вспышка костра осветила окрестности, и Шульдих увидел притаившегося в кустах Фарфарелло.  
\- Следующий пункт – голые девки! Группа "Кровь с молоком"! – прокричал староста. 

Вверх полетели раскрашенные бычьи пузыри. 

Летучие мыши зазвенели ультразвуком. 

Толпа неистовствовала. 

***

Утро было приятное – тут вообще по утрам было хорошо и приятно – налобызавшись с Едзи в темных сенях и раз двадцать поклявшись в верности, и что вернется и заберет, а разрешат браки – сразу женится, вот сразу, девочка моя, - довольный Шульдих крепко обнимал Айю за кованую талию – они вдвоем тряслись на Порше – картинка невольно провоцировала огнедышащие образы Жака дэ Моле, но Шульдих пытался подменить их расхристанным образом Едзи на шесте и горячими уверениями самого себя что все будет хорошо, чего там, чего разнылся! – _пока же обходилось_! 

\- Тут доедем до развилки, – рассказывал Айя. – Я тебе покажу, как в Вызиму добраться – там неблизко, но, может, подбросит кто. Обозы иногда ходят. А мне в другую сторону, – Фудзимия многозначительно помолчал, – В трудный путь. Сам знаешь – рыцарский долг.   
\- Как не знать, – ответил Шульдих, – Рыцарский ли, карточный – все одно неприятно.   
\- Сам понимаешь, – Айе явно хотелось поговорить об этом, – Не мое желание, но долг! Орден сказал – надо! Я ответил – надо так надо, куда деваться-то.   
\- Трудновато вам, – посочувствовал Шульдих, – А профит какой? Выгода?   
\- Профит? – Айя тяжело, как рыцарские латы, задумался, – Самосовершенствование, – произнес он тихо. – Раз! - и ты само совершенство.   
\- Круто! – искренне восхитился Шульдих. – А потом-то можно - пьянки, сигареты, девки? Разгульная жизнь?   
\- Потом можно, – сказал Айя, – Потом-то почему нельзя? 

\- А что за дело у тебя? – поинтересовался Шульдих вежливо. – Между нами все останется. А так, может, помогу. Советом, – сразу быстро уточнил он.   
Айя замахал руками, отпуская поводья. Порш набирал скорость.  
\- Нельзя! Важность! Государственная! Нельзя! Ты что!   
\- Ну, нельзя так нельзя, – Шульдих пожал плечами. - Раз нельзя.   
\- Но ты ж мне друг! – воскликнул Айя, – От друга что утаю я?   
\- Что? – спросил Шульдих настороженно.  
\- Ничего! – пригвоздил Айя.   
Ведьмак заволновался. 

Они сидели под вековым дубом и если вареные яйца.   
\- Дело в том, – Айя потер лоб. – Есть тут неподалеку пещера. Вот тут свернуть - и влево километров восемь по бурелому – скоро уже, в общем. В пещере, по слухам, сокровища – золото, предметы искусства, антиквариат и даже фисштех. - Айя поморщился/ – Да знаю я, что это незаконно и не одобряется! – воскликнул он. - Я сам – нет. Не имею пристрастия. А иные братья - бывает. И ничего. Не умерли. Не все. Я на потом оставил, на после самосовершенствования. Попробовать. Ну, попробовать-то можно! – просительно добавил он, - Нам в Ордене очень средства нужны. На мировое господство Разума! – Фудзимия гордо воззрился на Шульдиха, – Нам бы эти сокровища очень пригодились! Но. Есть одна загвоздка. Охранные чары. И Хранитель сокровищ. Что за хранитель – неизвестно. Никто его не видел. Только слышали. А уж что слышали – сильно страшно.   
\- А что слышали? – Шульдих напрягся.   
\- Ну, звуки. Разные, – Айя сделал большие фиолетовые глаза. – Много разных звуков. Кошмарных. Кто ходил – никто не вернулся, – ободряюще поведал он, - И, в общем, я должен этого хранителя победить, а сокровища добыть, – резюмировал он. – Мировое господство разума – цель достойная. В историю войдем!   
\- Влипнем, – уточнил Шульдих, – Как ты его победишь-то?   
\- Элементарно, – сказал Айя, – Но как – не знаю. И очень хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.


	5. Черный-черный гроб

**Глава четвертая  
Черный-черный гроб**

Шли они не спеша и молча. Минут пять из восьми километров. Потом Шульдих не вытерпел – молчания и напряжения.   
\- А как же тактика? Или стратегия? – воскликнул он. – Хоть что-нибудь?!   
Айя остановился. Резко и решительно – Шульдих чуть не влетел в него со всего размаха.  
\- Тоже думал, – уронил рыцарь словесную гирю на ментальную ногу собеседника. – Что надо тактику или стратегию применить. Просто пока не решил – что.   
\- Давай тактику, – предложил Шульдих. – Это как-то компактней. Обозримей. А то твоя стратегия всегда может оказаться чьей-нибудь тактикой, а это обидно. Или бесит.   
Айя подумал и кивнул.   
\- Привал, – объявил он.

Они привалились к стволам раскудрявых берез, Шульдих с ромашкой в зубах воззрился в небо, Айя достал вещмешок и погрузился в него – руками по локти и головой по плечи.   
Порш мирно пасся неподалеку и игриво щипал траву за филейные места.  
У Айи в сумке были: еще вареные яйца - бесконечное количество, теплое и соленое рыхлое сало – один корявый кусок, соль в бумажке, кубики сахара – штук пять, холщовые суровые рыцарские салфетки с меткой-инициалами - чистые, но мятые, спутанные деревянные полутораметровые четки, и как вестник из другого мира – проездной на позапрошлый месяц - _розовенький._

\- Хорошо тут, - сказал Шульдих, перекатывая ромашку во рту. – Ну, так-то – цветочки, да? Пахнет. Облака клубятся и бегут – куда они бегут? Так быстро бегут! Жизнь - песок сквозь пальцы – но золотой песок! Он радует! Если бы не твари всякие – так прямо рай земной. Жил бы и жил.   
\- Да все как везде, – сказал Айя, интенсивней копаясь в мешке. – Твари тьмы – они везде. Тут только видовое разнообразие шире представлено.   
Шульдих притаился.   
\- Так как-то все, да, – находчиво сменил он тему и снова стал задумчиво разглядывать небо.

Айя взял вещмешок за углы и с силой вытряхнул содержимое на траву – все, что осталось после яиц, сала и розовенького просроченного проездного из высокотехнологичного будущего – в куче нашел короткий обкусанный карандаш, взял его и торжественно объявил:  
\- Брифинг!   
Шульдих стал чистить вареное потрескавшееся яичко. 

\- Можно просто пойти туда и убить это,- сказал Айя, решительно сжимая брифинговый карандаш и взирая.  
\- Сначала надо узнать, куда и кого, – предположил Шульдих.– Нужна карта. А то так непонятно. Велика вероятность ошибки. Или низка вероятность правильного решения. Можно зайти в такие... Этак далеко можно зайти, - пояснил он.  
От Айи подуло сильным речевым импульсом – колыхнулся нестойкий разросшийся борщевик.  
\- Конечно же, есть мох! – торопливо добавил ведьмак – Мох! Конечно! Это первым делом! Все найдем - ибо мох! Но - это про направление, а нам нужна... дислокация вражеских сил!  
Айя одобрительно кивнул. 

\- Не нужно сразу в пещеру – это необдуманно, – Шульдих как бы невзначай, робко взял драгоценный карандаш. - Что мы – герои из сказки? Пойди туда - не знаю куда – и что? – какие последствия? – в итоге неведомая царевна обильно кропит твой труп живой и мертвой водой, а потом выходит замуж за зомби. Даже жалко как-то девушку. Нам же, друг мой, не приходится надеяться даже на доброхотных царевн – в такой то глуши и с нашим-то бэкграундом, - Шульдих чувствовал слабую надежду на спасение или хотя бы отсрочку наказания и не останавливал дозволенные речи. - Наверняка рядом с пещерой есть селенье – селенье всегда есть, – убедил он. - Люди селятся, вообще, где попало – на двадцатом этаже, на окраине города, на центральном проспекте, в отеле "все включено", в отеле без завтрака! Это особенность людей – заселять землю – они только это и делают последние тысячелетия, при этом почему-то истерично боятся вымереть в своей огромной массе и совершенно не учитывают, что умирать будет каждый сам по себе – один и навсегда - так что тут обязательно село есть. Местных жителей надо пристрастно и надоедливо расспросить сорок раз об одном и том же - мы стопроцентно узнаем что-нибудь крайне полезное – даже если безотносительно нашего дела. Несметно обогатимся – знаниями. Нужно составить список вопросов – ненавязчивый и подробный – типа оксфордского теста – вопросов двести-триста. Заполнял такой? А по результатам теста – решительно – или нерешительно - действовать.   
Айя ревниво отобрал карандаш – Шульдих вернул недолгий командирский трофей с некоторым сожалением. 

Строго придерживаясь мха, ведьмак и рыцарь, действительно, вышли на селенье.  
Селенье было небольшое, сплошь усаженное подсолнухами, мальвой и горохом. Горох уже созрел, и Шульдих надрал себе стручков.  
\- Сахарный, – предложил он Айе.  
Айя сгреб стручки.   
На пороге избы показался добродушный крестьянин с вилами в руках.  
\- Горох красть?! – почему-то крикнул он вместо приветствия.  
Соратники бодро и гордо удалились. 

Неподалеку подпирал плетень еще один мужик – примерно такой же, как первый, но без вил в руках - к нему-то и подошел Шульдих, крепко сжимая список вопросов в уме.   
\- Здорово, паря! – развязно и общительно сказал ведьмак. - Как посевная? Небось, посевная у вас?   
Мужик замер.  
Шульдих немедленно воспользовался замешательством сельского жителя.   
\- Сводит ли у тебя, паря, время от времени мышцы, даже когда для этого нет никакого логического объяснения? – незаметно приступил он к тесту.  
Мужик округло посмотрел на Шульдиха и вдруг горько зарыдал. Слезы, величиной с сожранные друзьями сахарные горошины, катились по темнозагорелым щекам, оставляя широченные дорожки в пыли.   
\- Ты чего... паря, ты чего? – Шульдих оторопел. - Ты из-за мышц, что ли? Сводит? Так наверняка есть логическое объяснение-то! Есть!  
Крестьянин утер личину рукавом и снова воззрился на Шульдиха.   
Шульдих занервничал.  
\- У нас тут горе! – вдруг выкрикнул зареванный пейзанин – соратники крупно вздрогнули. - Такое горе! Такое горькое горе! – И он зарыдал пуще прежнего.   
Вокруг спешно собирался народ. Некоторые бежали с соседних улиц, бросая садовый инвентарь и недокуренные самокрутки. Людей было как-то многовато для столь небольшого населенного пункта – это настораживало. К тому же через какое-то время весь набежавший народ почему-то рыдал.   
\- Вы чего? – испуганно спросил Шульдих.  
\- Ты послушай! – вскричал народ и выдвинул вперед девку - представителя от народа - в модной ассиметричной плахте, тоже сильно зареванную. – Послушай!  
Шульдих изобразил на лице внимание. Айя не стал.

Девка оправила плахту и гордо начала рассказывать, иногда горестно всхлипывая и победно улыбаясь.  
\- Как-то вечером прибыл сюда странник, - сообщила она – Поздненько уже было, темно. Уж спали. Улеглись – стучат. Тук-тук. Тук. Пришел. Такой – высокий, в черном, весь в черном – рубаха черная, штаны черные, штиблеты черные, онучи черные, чернющие! Я таких чернющих онучей в жизни не видела! А сам бледненький такой! Пришел, вселился в гостиницу, а на завтрак не вышел.  
\- Гостиница с завтраком, – отметил Шульдих.  
\- Пошли к нему! Стучимся! – вскричала девка, вколыхнув разомлевший от слез и летнего солнышка народ, и заломила руки, – Вломились! С топором! Кричим! А он лежит, сердешный, на кровати, ручки сложил и весь как есть помер! Лежит мертвее мертвого и не дышит. Трясли его. Пшебыслав тряс! Вставай! Проснись! Раз - по одной щеке! Раз - по другой! Пшебыслав бил! Нет реакции. Водой окатывали – куда! Покойник!   
При кодовом слове "покойник" крестьяне опять стали вразнобой рыдать, утираться рукавами и руками и горестно высмаркиваться в них же.   
\- Вот так ручки сложил, - показала девка, – Вот так вот – смотри!   
Шульдих посмотрел. Айя тоже – с любопытством.

\- Ну, переодели мы его сообразно ситуации, положили в гроб и снесли в церкву. Но! – девка воздела палец и немного проткнула им небо. – Тут-то и заминка!  
Народ безмолвствовал.   
\- Надо же его отчитать! – девка всхлипнула и пожала плечами. - По книге, как положено. А у нас-то неграмотные все. Каждый знает по одной букве - я две! - гордость полыхнула в ее глазах. - Но семеро в отъезде на ярмонке – не соберем кворум - семь букв прочь из текста, сразу разночтения! А ты, сразу видно, человек знающий. Вот как-то видно. Почитай книжку три ночи. Мы заплатим! Информацией! Информация правит миром. У кого информация – у того власть. Понял? Хочешь власти? Будет! Ты уж отчитай. У тебя получится. Вот тебе книга – по ней и читай. Хорошая книга – сразу видно. Всегда по ней читаем.  
Девка протянула Шульдиху толстенную книжищу в серой ободранной обложке.  
"Божественная комедия" – значилось на ней.

\- Лучшую комнату в гостинице и сковороду жареной картошки, – быстро среагировал тороватый Шульдих.  
\- С салом, – хрипло добавил Айя.  
Почти в мгновение ока все это было предоставлено.  
\- О делах опосля, – сказал Шульдих и взял вилку.  
Пшебыслав – крупный, корявый, узкоглазый, здоровенный мужик - порезал им хлеба, выловил из бочки соленых огурцов, не пожалел и лука – прислуживал охотно, иногда заглядывал в глаза, и Шульдих невольно щурился – тоже взглядывал Пшебыславу в глаза.  
Картошку селяне пожарили на славу. 

Спускался вечер. Веяло прохладой и березовыми вениками. Выли собаки и пьяные мужики песню. По голубенькому небу плыли _розовенькие_ облачка.   
Шульдих раздумчиво смотрел на свои сапоги.  
\- Вот как-то прямо неохота идти читать,- сказал он. - Да и читал я эту книгу уже. Может, не всю, но в общих-то чертах знаю про что, – он рассеянно листал великое творение. – Я б заблудился в сумрачном лесу сейчас...   
\- Ступай, дорогой возьмак, – поясно кланялись мужики, временно переставшие выть. – Ступай, делай дело.

Дверь за Шульдихом захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что церквушка едва не развалилась.  
Внутри оказалось просторней, чем казалось снаружи.   
Шульдих не знал, что и думать - хорошо это или плохо.   
Гроб, как положено, стоял посреди церкви. Весь заваленный цветами и залепленный свечками. Разило ладаном.   
\- Круг, что ли, очертить? – сказал Шульдих вслух, но потом вспомнил полуночниц и махнул рукой.  
\- Бестолку это все, – обратился он к какому-то суровому образу на стене.   
Тот молчаливо укорил.

В церкви было темновато, свет бледными одинокими дрожащими пятнами толокся около малочисленных свечек – больше всего дрожащих огоньков было около гроба – единственное большое светлое пятно в этом мрачном месте.  
Мертвец в гробу показался Шульдиху смутно знакомым. Неуловимое, необъяснимое и какое-то болезненное чувство вызывал в нем этот усопший незнакомец. Не сдержав пугающего любопытства, Шульдих приблизился к покойнику и взглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Кроуфорд! – тут же вскрикнул он не своим голосом, и побледнел смертельно – от страха перед Кроуфордом.  
В церкви было тихо. Слишком тихо. Только глухое шуршание горящих свечей и редкий непонятный и необъяснимый скрип досок.

Пятясь, Шульдих отошел подальше от жуткого гроба, приладил книгу и свечку на подставку, раскрыл и стал громко читать.   
Какое-то время было так же тихо и как-то пусто. Пустынно. Прочитанные строфы терялись в воздухе, не достигая потолка, не достигая неба – вязли где-то внизу.   
А потом все замерло.

Кроуфорд обреченно поднялся из гроба. Он был бледен как мел, а рот у него был красный как кровь. Еще у него были длинные кривые ногти. А пальцы унизаны перстнями с багровыми и бордовыми камнями. Одет он был в белый саван на манер распашонки.  
\- Привет, – сказал красногубый вурдалак.  
Шульдих дико перекрестил Кроуфорда, а потом себя.  
\- Отчитывай давай, - строго сказал покойный. – Ты зачем тут - забыл? А вообще, это я тебя должен отчитать.   
Шульдих схватил книгу и, запинаясь, начал читать – все громче и громче - все, что написано, включая сноски.  
Кроуфорд вылез из гроба, спрыгнул на пол и начал ходить вокруг начитанного ведьмака.  
\- Круг очерти, – приказало начальство - Не видно, как ходить.  
\- Не помогает, – взмолился Шульдих, - Бестолку все, – он взглядом призвал затерянный в полумраке суровый образ в свидетели.   
\- Рисуй! – грозно вскричал мертвец.   
Шульдих мгновенно нарисовал круг подвернувшимся _розовеньким_ мелом.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал Кроуфорд и стал ходить вокруг круга и щупать воздух.   
Шульдих читал как попало, сбивая интонацию и пренебрегая орфоэпией, и поглядывал на кружащего белым коршуном Кроуфорда.   
Тот громко клацал зубами и уточкой вытягивал губы, глаза у него были закрыты, но иногда один глаз он открывал и смотрел, где Шульдих и где мелованная окружность – соблюдал границы.

Через полчаса криволинейных хождений мертвец снова лег в гроб и что-то выкрикнул сиплым, жутким, простуженным голосом – черный гроб немного взлетел, потом еще - повыше.  
\- Пригнись! – крикнул Кроуфорд, рассекая мрачной домовиной воздух.  
Шульдих повалился на дощатый пол.   
Покойный пророк попытался встать в гробу, но не мог удержаться и летал лежа, посматривая вниз на распростертого ведьмака.  
Налетавшись, Кроуфорд спикировал вниз и грохнулся, чуть не повалив все благодарственные венки и свечки.  
\- Плохо еще приземляюсь, - пояснил он, снова вылезая из гроба.   
\- Что дальше будешь делать? – заинтересовался Шульдих.   
\- Читай! – рявкнул покойник – Без вопросов! Что такое! Что за самодеятельность! Безответственность!  
Ведьмак воззрился в книгу, слезы туманили ему мутный взор.  
\- "Едва ко мне вернулся ясный разум, Который был не в силах устоять Пред горестным виденьем и рассказом"... Как про меня! - возопил Шульдих, пронизанный великими строками словно самонаводящейся стрелой - насквозь, - Да как он вернется этот ясный разум? Куда ж ему возвращаться? Кто его ждет? Никто! Я не жду уже! Я отрекся! Не нужно! Прочь! Где его дом? Нет дома! Пепелище. Нет стен. Нет крыши. Рухнула крыша! Куда ему вернуться? – бесприютный он странник теперь!   
\- А вообще интересно Данте пишет, – отметил он полминуты спустя, неожиданно увлекшись текстом. – Занятно. Про жизнь. Про простых людей.

\- Сейчас буду нечистую силу звать, – по-деловому пояснил Кроуфорд. – Сотворю заклинания. Раньше на три ночи растягивали все это действо, но это только время терять. Я предложил сократить сроки для выполнения поставленной задачи. Тайм-менеджмент.  
\- А какая задача? – заинтересовался Шульдих.  
\- Ну... - Кроуфорд задумался, не ответил, а потом начал творить заклинания.  
Вдруг неприятно зашумело, и захлопало и засвистело и так же внезапно стихло. 

\- Что-то не то, – Кроуфод полез в складки савана-распашонки, – Не то. Слова какие-то, что ли, местами поменял? Или ударение? Сейчас найду текст. Главное, чтобы не...  
Тонко зазвенело – тонко и как будто далеко - тонко, долго, протяжно, терзая, мучая - потом приблизилось и опять в одно мгновение стихло.  
Кроуфорд нахмурился.  
Шульдих следил за сменой настроения босса с утрированным и искренним вниманием.  
\- Плохо, – сказал упырь-начальник.  
\- Что плохо? – Шульдиху уже было плохо.  
\- Все плохо, – сказал Кроуфорд, тревожаще не поясняя. - Не помогает, говоришь? – поинтересовался он, указывая ногтистым пальцем на круг.   
\- Нет. Я пробовал, – умоляюще ответил Шульдих.  
\- Может, ошибся все же, и сработает? Ошибаться ты мастер. Либо досадная случайность – а она не должна повториться. Вопрос веры. В это, - Кроуфорд бодро вскочил к Шульдиху в круг.  
Шульдих как ударенный током вздрогнул от такой внезапной телесной близости с вампиром. 

Вокруг там и тут возникали неприятные шорохи и странные, ноющие звуки, короткие и отрывистые, болезненные и опасные - выдергиваясь из звуковой ткани как непослушные нитки - на мгновение, на мгновение мгновения – и тут же погасая, затихая в шуршании свечей, в дыхании ожидания - а потом снова и снова возникая – звуковыми болезненными уколами - как если бы звуки имели глаза...


	6. Chapter 6

Кроуфорд был бледен как мертвец, но он и был мертвец, никто бы и не заметил разительной перемены, но живой и доселе румяный Шульдих позеленел от ужаса и принялся канонично седеть через ядреную цирюльникову краску-мусс.  
Шорох двигался, судя по звуку, низко - стлался по полу, прятался, приглядывался, принюхивался, предвкушал, облизывался, вожделел и - по ощущениям несчастного ведьмака - неумолимо приближался к ним.  
\- Нет, – прошептал Шульдих. – Я слишком молод. Я не хочу!  
\- Я, что ли, стар? Я, что ли, хочу? – огрызнулся Кроуфорд. - Эгоистично, Шульдих. Думаешь только о себе и своих желаниях. И это в такой кульминационный момент! Впрочем, как всегда. Люди не меняются, только стареют. Лишь у горбатого есть шанс исправиться и то не сразу. Но мы обречены. Не вижу выхода. Горизонт событий завален. Нас может спасти только чудо.  
Шульдих жарко взмолился о чуде, он алкал чуда как доселе не алкал. 

В ту же секунду с грохотом разлетелся деревенский витраж без рисунка – сероватое оконное стекло – мутные осколки грязными брызгами полетели в разные стороны - и в проеме появилась стройная боевитая фигура.  
\- Эге-гей! – заорала чудо-фигура, – Вот вы где! Голубчики! А вот где я! Вот я где!

Воздух прорезали серебряные стрелы – сияющим обвальным дождем или полыхающим шквальным огнем - спаситель пускал их как из автомата – одну за одной, веером, вдохновенно - прицельно разил неведомых тварей. Или просто упоенно опустошал колчан.

Плотоядный шорох, уже достигший роковой круговой черты, изумленно притих и настороженно призадумался, даже озадаченно заморгал звуковыми глазами - что-то было не так, что-то разрушало его четкие неведомые наполеоновские планы, а потом - по тем же странным ведьмацким ощущениям - быстро-быстро, по-пластунски, зигзагами стал удаляться и затихать в неизвестном направлении. 

Расстреляв всю колчан-обойму, чудо спрыгнуло на пол и гордо зашагало к ошалевшей нечисти и нежити.  
\- Привет,– сказало оно и лихо поправило берет.  
Это был Фарфарелло. Ужасный и ушастый.  
\- Не ждали? А должны были, – вразумил Фарфарелло, ухмыляясь. – Вы, умники, в реальной жизни ну чисто дети, а вот мы…  
Не уточнив, кто именно «мы», он огляделся.  
Шульдих молча простер к нему руки. Мертвый пророк благодарно выступил навстречу победителю. Неслышно громыхали невидимые сияющие фанфары – славили героя.  
Фарфарелло округло окинул спасенных взглядом.  
\- Кроуфорд в ночной рубашке спит в гробу, – вдруг захихикал окаянный эльф.

Торжественность момента была убита наповал. Ее труп окоченел мгновенно.

***  
Сипло и раздраженно прокричал петух – неизвестно который раз, никто не считал - двери распахнулись – на пороге церквушки стояли, взявшись за руки, неупокоенный покойный, растрепанный ведьмак и гордый ушастый, диковатого вида эльф. Впрочем, будем справедливы к Фарфарелло, не нужно ему отдуваться за всех и тащить неподъемную ношу безумия одному - хотя бесстрашный Фарфарелло справился бы! несомненно! - не только эльф - все выглядели самым дичайшим образом. Крестьяне могли бы обратиться в камень от ужаса, но вместо этого с воплями понеслись прочь – может быть, ликовали. 

**Глава пятая  
Это еще лютики-цветочки**

Завтракать пошли в трактир. 

Фарфарелло - весь в тугих ремешках и звенящих пряжках, Кроуфорд в мятом грязно-белом саване, сквозь который иногда неясно и ненавязчиво просвечивали черные боксеры, ведьмак Шульдих в чем обычно и насупленный рыцарь без доспехов - по-домашнему грозный - Айя сели за один стол.  
Сначала чинились и недоверчиво переглядывались. Но потом немного отошли и заказали кой-чего перекусить.  
\- Картошки нет у них на завтрак, – сказал Шульдих. - Жалко. Картошку они хорошо жарят.  
Фарфарелло заказал яблочек.  
– Ем, ем, но толку нет пока, – пояснил он, вгрызаясь. – Уши только лучше стали, крепче. Витамины все ж. Ну, видать, сорт другой - нужный не попался. Я надежду не теряю. Я верю. Но вкусные тут яблоки, мне нравятся. Привык. Здоровая пища. Да и к ушам привык. Вообще не мешают. И пирсинг делать – раздолье. Есть где разгуляться. Вот сюда, например…  
\- А ты, Кроуфорд, знаешь, что там было в церкви? – шепотом поинтересовался Шульдих у шефа-вампира.  
\- Знаю, – склочно ответил Кроуфорд, все еще раздраженный наконец-то прошедшими событиями, – все я знаю. Но тебе не скажу.  
Шульдих не то обиженно, не то радостно отстал с расспросами.  
\- Не, меня магия не берет, – Фарфарелло закурил свою трубку. – Да сам не знаю почему – не берет и все. Да и нету никакой магии, не верю я в нее! Да болтовня все! Простаков дурачить. Эх вы. Темнота. Беспросветная. Необразованность! Наверняка всему есть логическое объяснение, но мозг! Мозг у большинства не дорос это понимать! И пошло-поехало – ложные логические связи. Гораздо проще вот через это – волшебные палочки, шапочки-невидимочки – вот через эту ерунду мир объяснять. Да это мыши, поди, в церкви шуршали! – выкрикнул он. - А вы!  
Шульдих с сомнением посмотрел на Фарфарелло – в клубах дыма тот очень походил на небольшой старательный вулкан - обладателя столь удивительного рослого мозга, но вулкан, к счастью, этого не заметил. Кроуфорд был нейтрален как аргон и интереса к теории своего многомудрого товарища не проявил вообще.

\- Мыши? – вдруг неведомо почему заинтересовался Айя. – Может, крысы?  
Фарфарелло пожал плечами – мелочи, право – мыши, крысы - пустое, вздор - и рыцаря ответом не удостоил. 

\- А как ты нас нашел? – полюбопытствовал Шульдих у эльфа. – Я же тебя в дурдоме оставил. Думал, ты там корни пустил. Обрел суть, смысл и пристанище.  
\- Так голые девки пришли же! – Фарфарелло подскочил на месте и все крупно вздрогнули. Как ни крути, голые девки явно меняли и суть Фарфарелло и смысл его жизни на что-то другое. - Я же обещал! Слово я держу! Ты знай! Там такие пришли! Такие! – Фарфарелло зажмурил глаза, пытаясь, то ли воссоздать, то ли отогнать шумной толпой прибежавшие образы. – Ты бы увидел – умер! Умер сразу! Упал и умер бы! А тебя и след простыл – нету. Туда, сюда метнулся - пусто. Куда? Как? Что? Вижу - староста под яблонькой дремлет, глаза ладонью прикрыл, пузо колышется, я через забор - прыг! его за грудки – хвать! Где? Тряхнул разок. Где?! Был тут такой? Рыжий, тощий с микрофоном? А он! – Фарфарелло возмущенно подскочил еще раз, но все подготовились и высидели. - Орет! визжит! скоятаэли! скоятаэли!- нервный какой-то. И в обморок, свинья, валится! Я ему под нос нашатырь – в дурдоме залежи были нашатыря – я взял литра три – сгодится! Все сгодится! На! Нюхай! Банку ему под нос! Банку! Не жалко! Нюхай! Он головой как дернет, затылком - стук! Звук такой еще гулкий! Стук! Но очнулся. Куда? А он – туда. И опять визжит и в обморок. Бросил его к чертям, такого нежного – староста называется! Старосты они же звери по умолчанию, варвары! Лютые! Они же плетень должны голыми руками на части рвать, а это что? кто? тряпка! юбка! майка! И за вами. Нашатырь ему оставил, на всю жизнь хватит - занюхайся. Нервы, нервы лечить надо, а то психом станешь и не заметишь! Это я всегда говорил, говорю и говорить буду.  
Фарфарелло победно посмотрел на всех.  
\- С ориентированием у меня хорошо, вижу – тут на коне вдвоем тряслись – конь-то цел? тут яйца ели - набросали скорлупы, что не убрали-то? тут сало резали… осталось еще сало?  
\- Осталось, – прохрипел Айя. И добавил хозяйственно, – На потом.

\- А ты чего тут? – Фарфарелло сильно ткнул пальцем в вампира. – Соскучился? По мне? По нему? Сделал я тебя, да?  
\- Ну как чего, – Кроуфорд недовольно поморщился. – Меня вообще тут быть не должно. Мой путь был в… в другое место. Неважно. Для вас неважно. Ехал я обычно по ночам. Я привык по ночам работать. Ночью хорошо. Тихо. Только выпь поет. Ну - как умеет. Меня успокаивает. А комарам со мной делать нечего. Это им бояться надо за кровь. Возьму и высосу. – Кроуфорд сказал это как-то очень решительно. - Но я нанолитрами не пью. Так что зря боятся. А зря – зря боятся, – настроение Кроуфорда резко менялось. - Где-то немного заблудился – попал сюда. Ладно, ночью поработаю, днем посплю и дальше отправлюсь. Ничего не предвещало. Я сытый был, ни капли в горло не лезло, сразу в отель. Отчет доделал, прилег, вытянулся, руки сложил. Все по протоколу.

Тут Кроуфорд как следует, на совесть, сделал паузу. По всему – драматическую. Он держал паузу за горло и пытался понять произведенный этим эффект. Потом резко отпустил придушенный сценический прием.

\- Вдруг. Вылетает дверь. Грохот. Я хладнокровен, но. Смотрю из-под век - не с колом ли бегут? Как узнали? Все – конец? Финита ля комедия? Но нет – с топором. Слава Богу. А двинуться не могу. Как сонный паралич. Лежу. Они орут – «вставай, вставай!» А как я им встану? Идиоты. «Вставай!» – передразнил он раздраженно. - А потом из ведра окатили. Водой. Не ожидал. Вообще. Насквозь. Нос, рот залили, а не сплюнешь. Лежу мокрый. Бесит, стыдно. Они рыдать. Они рыдают, а мне себя так жалко, не высказать – загробная жизнь одна и ничего тут не поделаешь. Одна! А на что я ее трачу? На что? На ерунду, на мелочь, на параграфы, – Кроуфорд махнул рукой. - На правила – писаные и что обидно – неписаные. На вот это вот все. Зачем мне вот это вот все? - но никто не знал зачем это Кроуфорду. - Потом трясли - чуть голова не отвалилась. Потом вон тот вон, - Вампир неприязненно посмотрел на Пшебыслава и причмокнул, Пшебыслав ласково улыбнулся в ответ - понимал, что речь о нем, - как даст по щеке. Потом по другой. И тут голова у меня отвалилась. Я так подумал тогда. Даже показалось - вон головушка буйная покатилась моя, – Кроуфорд на мгновение задумался, взгляд его густо затуманился, - Потом говорят – все. Готов. А я и рад – пусть хоронят, хоть больше бить и обливать не будут. Сыро, в одном ухе ноет, в другом звенит, все хлюпает, голова раскалывается. Обрядили в саван, – Кроуфорд покосился на Фарфарелло, – и понесли. Идут, поют - слышу, что-то из Данте поют, из Ада что-то. Очень вдохновляло, да. Прямо как конечный пункт объявляли. Следующая остановка, мистер Кроуфорд… Н-да, – Туман все еще клубился в вампирских глазах и очень снижал видимость в зеркале души, - Не услышал, какой круг. Но выбор есть, выбор есть. Дотащили, сгрузили, заперли. Думал, хоть в церкви отосплюсь, потом выберусь, так они этого прислали, – Кроуфорд сердито посмотрел на очень смирного Шульдиха, - Я гробом вот только управлять научился, на поворотах заносит, приземляюсь через раз, а они уже ведьмака на отчитку! А этот тоже - ни круга, ни благоговения – ничего! Ленты на венках вслух читает! И вообще - встал, книгу открыл – бу-бу-бу. Без выражения – бу-бу-бу.  
\- У нас в ордене братья хорошо читают, – вдруг сказал Айя. – Очень хорошо. Прямо замечательно.  
Но это замечание Кроуфорду тоже почему-то не понравилось. 

***  
Воскрешение Кроуфорда, впрочем, обрадовало деревенских – тех, которых не напугало до полусмерти.  
\- Ты и воскрешать умеешь! - авторитет ведьмака взлетел до небес.  
\- Не всегда, – отнекивался Шульдих, пугаясь, как бы воодушевившиеся селяне не потащили к нему все окрестных бездушных мертвецов. - Не всегда братцы. Раз на раз. Иной раз подымешь – и бегает как живой, скалится, а иной раз бьешься, бьешься, а он лежит и только моргает. Или губы уточкой делает. Тут вот экземпляр просто удачный.  
«Удачный экземпляр» пил водичку подкрашенную вином и нервно стучал ногтями-когтями по столу – этот разговор ему не нравился.  
\- Вишь ты, бледненький какой! - всплеснула руками вчерашняя девка. Плахта на ней был сегодня другая – с разрезом до бедра. – Это он не жравши три дня в гробу пролежал! Ты ешь! – и она пододвинула Кроуфорду почти целую жареную курицу, отодвинув ее от Айи.  
Айя молча вернул курицу себе, не вступая, впрочем, в женщиной в пререкания. 

\- Я у Цукиено потом арбалет заберу, - радостно делился планами Фарфарелло, - Мне нужней. Хорошо будет смотреться! Я право имею. Гены. Померяемся еще… ушами. – Фарфарелло приосанился, он уже видел себя с арбалетом, а главное - видел Оми без оного. - Ты мне, Кроуфорд, тоже микрофон купи! – неожиданно вспомнил он. – Рацию! Как у Шульдиха, но только круче! Не хочу с волком. Не хочу как у него. Пусть он с волком ходит, а мне не надо. Волк у всех. Мне с медведем купи.  
\- Какой микрофон? – не понял Кроуфорд.  
\- С медведем! – нетерпеливо пояснил Фарфарелло. – Что непонятного? 

Шульдих почувствовал легкое неясное беспокойство, он бы и сам не объяснил, что его так взволновало, но, к счастью, вдруг послышались какая-то музыка и какое-то пение, и все отвлеклись. В трактир вошел щуплый парнишка - в руках у него была лютня-половинка, а за ухом ядовитый, значительно подувядший уже, лютик. 

Узнать юное дарование было непросто, но все мгновенно узнали Наги. 

Вид у Наги был невероятно тоскливый.

Дитя-виртуоз подперло косяк и заперебирало струны. Все невнимательно прислушались.

Я тут странник бесприютный.  
Стул компьютерный уютный  
В неизвестной стороне  
Плачет, верно, обо мне.  
Стонет и клавиатура,  
Монитор грозится хмуро -  
Только бестолку, увы,  
Все сейчас поймете вы  
С этой лютней по дорогам  
И по кабаков порогам  
Я безрадостно хожу,  
В небо синее гляжу.  
В небе синем реют птицы  
Журавели и синицы  
А в руке моей лишь ноты,  
А мне тоже есть охота…

Наги сделал паузу и взял немного дыхания, но докончить ему так и не дали.  
\- А он прав! – вскричал здоровенный мужик с руками-лопатами и утер одной лопатой слезу на щеке. – Железно прав малец. Во всем. Все так и есть. Есть охота! В самую точку. Талант! Сила! Тронул душу! Сердце ковырнул! - он прижал лопату к груди, - И про вот это вот … – он поводил двумя лопатами, не поясняя, но убеждая, - Дайте парню на чай. Дайте все. 

Наги, не ожидавший такой поддержки от народных масс, принял деньги и заказал самовар чаю. Потом скромно присел за свободный столик в темном углу и начал усиленно этот чай пить.


End file.
